Martyr
by Kyree Winx
Summary: We all know how Daphne saved Bloom to protect both her sister and the Dragon's Flame. Her story takes you through the events leading up to that moment and explains everything that was going on just before Domino fell at the hands of the Ancestrals.
1. The Impending Storm

**~1~**

She danced in the garden. Her feet were bare on the cool, smooth, paved walkway and she spun round and round. The sun above her shined so brightly, the beams of light glimmering down on her strawberry blonde hair, making it appear like fine gold silk spun into curls. Her fingertips lightly brushed the deep-green leaves of the rose bushes. Her clairvoyant laugh echoed through the garden, a beautiful sound like the ringing of a fork tapped on a glass. The soft, satin gown she wore rustled as the light breeze whispered in the air.

Daphne of Domino always did like to dance. When she danced, she was free from all the stresses and worries Fate threw into her life. As she danced now, she imagined herself a beautiful goddess, one who created rainbows or moonbeams, even sunshine with every graceful step. Often she thought herself as Iris, the Greek goddess of the rainbow, or Artemis, the lovely moon goddess, perhaps even one of the ever talented Muses. She loved to pretend she was something greater. Something even more special.

"Daphne!"

"Ow." A sharp pain from her finger forced her to stop her charade. Daphne glanced down at her finger and watched her blood fall to the light colored pave tiles. She'd pricked herself on a thorn. The roses were lovely, but even lovely things had to fend for themselves. Her gaze lifted to where her mother was standing at the door. "Mother? What is it?"

"Come child, we have to leave." Miriam stood solemnly, her green eyes filled with worry and concern. She was a lovely sight despite this fear, with her natural soft red curls and her pale complexion. She wore a simple gown of smooth silk that matched the color of her eyes. Queen Miriam of Domino was so beautiful in the eyes of her only child. "Come now." Miriam urged her daughter.

Daphne leaned down to pick up her discarded shoes from the ground. "Where are we going?" She asked cautiously. She'd seen the fear in her mother's eyes and her mother rarely showed fear. Something terrible was happening or going to happen and Daphne had an inkling what it possibly was.

But of course, parents enjoy leaving their children in the dark when it comes to such terrible issues, thinking that if they keep it secret their children will not have to worry about it. Miriam just smiled that bright 'everything will be fine' smile and took her daughter's hand into her own. "Your father has decided it was high time for us to visit our summer home on Grace Shore. We haven't been there since you were just a little girl."

'Ever since the Ancestresses rose again from defeat and began hunting me down.' Daphne thought to herself as she allowed her mother to lead her into the palace, her high-heels in hand. Her bare feet made hardly any sound on the marble floors, unlike her mother's hard-clicking heels. Daphne allowed herself to listen to each clicked step, listen as the sound ricocheted off the high walls of the spacious halls. The echoing only reminded her of how empty the palace had become since she was a small child. She remembered how there used to be so many people in the palace: maids and butlers, friends and family, other royalty and high society visitors. They would all flock to Domino, just be in the presence of her parents. There was always someone interesting to socialize with.

But now the marvelous palace sat nearly empty. Only a few servants and the royal guards resided in the palace besides Daphne and her parents. Many of the servants left to go to their families. The family friends and other high-ranked people all stopped coming. Her family either died off by natural causes, fighting in the war, or at the hands of the Ancient Ancestresses. This left Daphne and her parents as the last of the royal Domino bloodline. They were all that was left.

There was a problem with that. King Oritel and Queen Miriam of Domino had no sons, leaving Daphne as the next in line for the throne. There was an issue with Oritel's only heir to the throne being a girl. Rather, heiress to the throne. Royal society was especially austere toward Daphne because she, a girl, would inherit the right to rule one of the most powerful kingdoms in the magical universe. The idea appalled them for some inane, avaricious reason

But they would all drop their austerity when the idea of Princess Daphne of Domino marrying their pretentious sons would finally dawn on them. Daphne had been courted by a seemingly endless list of conceited princes from this realm and that realm and she'd come to one conclusion: there was no one man worthy enough to even try ruling Domino.

Miriam opened the door to Daphne's room and pulled her daughter in. The tower bedroom was spacious and well lit because of the natural light coming through the large windows. The marble of the walls was a lovely shade of periwinkle and white columns rose up against them. Decadent tapestries decorated the marble walls. The canopy bed at the center of the room was covered with not only a soft comforter and matching pillows, but also with an array of gowns, over which her handmaidens were picking through. Some of them were being placed in a large trunk on the floor, while others were being whisked away, back to the confines of her closet.

Daphne sat carefully on the edge of the bed, avoiding having a seat on any of the dresses being gone through. She clasped her hands neatly and glanced at the maids as they sorted. "Why must we go?"

Miriam began helping Daphne's handmaids go through the gowns. "Because your father and I decided it was time for you to take a small break from the palace. It will be nice to see the shoreline again. Reports say the weather will be lovely too. We could have ourselves a day on the beach, with a picnic and horseback riding. Just like when you were a little girl." Miriam smiled at Daphne, then returned her focus to the gowns at hand.

"What about my birthday?" Daphne asked carefully. "It is only a few days away."

"I know that, love. I did give birth to you." Miriam recited. She placed one last dress in the trunk and the handmaids snapped it shut. They put away the rest of the dresses and left the room, leaving only Miriam and Daphne. "I would remember the very day I gave birth to my only child Daphne." Miriam turned to Daphne and gently grabbed Daphne's hands and squeezed. "We thought it would be a treat to throw you a birthday at our summer home."

Daphne sighed and glanced down at her mother's soft hands. "Mother. I know you want me to leave because of the Ancestresses and their allies. Don't try to hide it." Daphne looked up at her and pulled her hands away . "I'm not a child anymore. You don't think I hear the servants talk? And do you really think I don't hear you and Father? I know that the war is a struggle for us." Daphne paused for a moment. "It's getting worse than a struggle isn't it?"

Miriam said nothing and walked over to the window. Daphne followed her and gazed outside. The skies that were filled with sunshine mere seconds earlier were now overcast with dark, threatening clouds. Lightning flashed and the rumble of thunder followed, booming in the emptiness of the palace. Daphne watched as the garden she'd danced in just moments earlier was being torn up by the roots by the ferocious winds. The wind whistled and howled as it beat against the walls of the tower.

"There's a storm brewing, Daphne." Miriam said quietly. Daphne glanced over at her mother. "A dangerous storm."

* * *

><p>King Oritel wasn't at the summer home on Grace Shore. A servant had given Miriam a message from him written on a piece of paper, and of course she refused to share the message with Daphne, even though Daphne longed to learn something of her father's whereabouts. The servants had already whisked away Daphne's things to be placed in her bedroom on the second floor of the mansion. So Daphne was left to wander the monumental home that had given her so much joy as a young child.<p>

It was as she vaguely remembered: spacious, airy, and grandiose. The design was similar to that of the palace with its tall, stone columns and veined marble flooring. But Daphne had always liked the mansion better because of its size; it felt much warmer and home-like and less cold and formal than the palace. Daphne felt like she had a bit more room to breath whenever they came to the mansion, which was ironic considering it was smaller. Despite the less formal environment, it was still expected that Daphne hold a certain level of propriety here. And Daphne always made sure to hold that level.

Well, almost always.

She made her way through the halls to a set of glass double doors she threw open. Daphne stepped outside the palace and looked over the shoreline, watching as the waves dragged themselves back and forth. They were like her life, her being dragged between her happiness, others' expectations, her ambitions, and her memories. She closed her eyes and listened to the shhh…so like the shushing noises many have made at her to warn her to be quiet. The obedient silence was supposed of all princesses, a heavy, cumbersome burden that they would have to carry on through their years as queens or ambassadors of their realms until they died.

Daphne finally dropped her self-check and allowed her impulse to guide her since no one was there to see her. Daphne kicked off her shoes and ran to the surf, allowing the chilling waters to flow over her bare feet. The hem of her dress became soaked, and Daphne lifted her skirts to look at her pale feet in the clear water. She shivered as the effect of the cold finally sank in, numbing her feet. In the distance the sun was setting, casting light over the shifting water.

It felt good to break free, to just let go of all her responsibilities to her parents and her realm. She allowed herself to twirl, the cool water splashing around her as her feet kicked up glittering droplets. Daphne threw her head back and stared at the skies above her, watching as the stars twinkled to life in the black expanse. She closed her eyes then and smiled. Now Daphne was a water goddess or a nature goddess. Yes, Daphne was a beautiful creature of nature, a nymph.

_Daphne._

The voice had called to her from out of the water and Daphne stared down, searching for its source. The soft voice left a haunting echo in her mind, the echo imprinting itself in her memory, the sound beckoning Daphne to come forth into the realm of the unknown. Thoughts of beautiful mermaids or some other mysterious creature filled Daphne's head and she felt a mix excitement and curiosity well within her. "Hello?" Daphne called tentatively.

Daphne expected the esoteric voice to call out her name again, to draw her in to its realm of wonder for it surely was something supernatural. Rather her name was called out by a much louder and less enigmatic voice that dragged her mindset back into the reality of Grace Shore. "Daphne! Get out of the water before you catch cold!" Miriam cried from the veranda.

She turned to her mother and stared for moments like she was caught in a daze. Then she returned her longing gaze to the water. It rippled and moved at the insistence of the tide, but the beckoning voice did not call for Daphne again. Daphne regarded the water for only moments more before scrambling out of the water, snatching her shoes, and racing her way back up to the mansion.


	2. Illusion and Disillusion

**~2~**

The stars faded into the sky, like perpetual diamonds slowly emerging forth from a velvety, black fabric that blanketed the heavens. Daphne was on the balcony that opened up from her room, leaning up against the cool, flat surface of the wall. Her face was upturned to the sky, and she watched as each star came into view. The moon was still rather low in the sky so its silvery glow was cast over the waves of the sea, the reflecting light changing with the flowing water. The moonlight made Daphne's hair shine a paler gold than the sun had, so she really did have the appearance of a beautiful moon goddess. Her flowing, white nightgown fluttered as a stray breeze playfully swept its way through the night.

But Daphne wasn't imagining herself being a mysterious moon goddess as she stood there in the chilling, night air. Instead Daphne was focused on the blazing stars, recalling the constellations that connected them all. She espied several of the most common constellations: the mermaid, the centaur, the kraken, the unicorn, and so many others that roamed the skies. With every constellation she identified Daphne remembered the stories that generations of people of the Magical universe had associated with them. The stories her father had told her about as a child.

A sense of tribulation overwhelmed her emotions, dissipating the tranquil moments, and she felt her eyes begin to tear up. Daphne bowed her head and rubbed at the tears defiantly. She missed her father terribly, nearly to the point of unbearably; only her self-control and her mother kept her from leaving to search for her father. If she did leave to find Oritel, Daphne would probably fail, being she had no means of tracking him down and she was inapt when it came to the use of her powers. The only thing she could do was wait with strained patience until he returned home.

Daphne felt her life was incomplete without her father and the little things he did to show her love. She missed how he would hug her tight and reassure her that everything would work out; she missed how he'd affectionately call her Daph-Daph whenever he teased her; she even missed how he'd always peer in at her before he went to bed, thinking she was fast asleep when, in all actuality, she really wasn't. Those small acts alone had a great impact on Daphne.

Daphne searched the skies again until she caught sight of one of her favorite constellations: the constellation of the Great Dragon. Seeing her favorite constellation reminded her of her father and the few times they ever spent together alone. She closed her eyes and imagined he was there at that moment next to her, telling her all about the constellations like he'd done when she was a young child.

_He stood tall and strong with his hands clasped behind his back, his form filled with confidence and purpose. Oritel's warm brown eyes were filled with an indescribable happiness as they roved the skies and his tone spoke with a well-controlled sense of wonderment, as though he was hearing his own stories for the first time. 'And there's the constellation of the Great Dragon, Daphne.' Oritel pointed up toward a particular section of the heavens above, his aim following the twists and turns of the constellation._

Daphne tilted her head upward as though she were following his direction. "Tell me the story of the Great Dragon again, Daddy." Daphne whispered.

_Oritel turned and smiled at her. 'You've heard the story hundreds of times.'_

"Just one more time, Daddy." Daphne begged quietly. "Please, please, please."

_He returned his gaze to the sky above and began. 'First there was nothing. Everything was a dark void. There were no realms, no suns, no moons, no life. Without any of this magic couldn't be either.'_

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Daphne stated. "Then there was a great explosion."

'_Yes. See you know the story so well.' Oritel laughed. 'You have it memorized now. I've been telling it to you so often…' His voice trailed off._

"Keep on, Daddy. Tell me the rest." Daphne insisted. "I love it when you tell me the story."

'_Alright, alright. From that great explosion came a spark that sprang to life. That spark was the Great Dragon. It took in the void into which it had been born and was saddened because the universe was so dark and empty. No one would want to live in such a universe, devoid of everything. It would've been a lonely existence if the Great Dragon hadn't used its powers to create things that would fill the universe and give it light and life; using its fiery-hot breath it created the planets, the suns, the moons, animals, plants, people, everything that is in the magical universe now. The Great Dragon created all of these and it saw the universe fill with magic and life because of its creations."_

"The Great Dragon was so powerful…" Daphne said in awe.

'_Yes. And it was so generous with its powers too. The Great Dragon's generosity was so great that it wore itself out creating everything. The Great Dragon needed to rest then and it searched the realms for its ideal resting place.' _

"The Great Dragon chose Domino."

_Oritel nodded slowly. 'Domino._ _But before the Dragon could finally rest, it had to leave the magical universe with those who would rule it wisely.'_

"The Dragon left its eight nymphs, who originally protected its powers, to rule Magix…" Daphne added.

'…_the universal capital of magic.' Oritel nodded. 'Fairies from the realms of Solaria, Cimmeria, Terrenum, Andros, Faunus, Zephyrin, Ninsaris, and Blitzia had been chosen as priestesses to the Great Dragon, faithful servants to the great entity. The Great Dragon rewarded them with an important responsibility to keep the peace throughout all the magical universe. They have gracefully ruled Magix ever since.'_

"And the Dragon Fire of Domino?" Daphne asked, already anticipating what her father would tell her.

'_The Great Dragon's final act was to bestow some of its power upon the royal family of Domino, for both use and keeping. Entrusting us with such a sacred power was a great honor.'_

"Now it is our duty to keep the sacred power safe for future generations and to use the power when times call for its use. We pass the power along through our bloodline."

'_With such a gift comes numerous responsibilities to others. We are not always allowed the luxury to think of our own wants and needs because of this power. The royals of Domino must focus on keeping universal harmony as the Dragon had wanted. And that's how things have been up until this very moment, Daphne. That is why we are held in high regard by other realms throughout the universe; because we've fought for what is right for the good of everyone, not just ourselves.'_

"Because we display the generosity the Great Dragon had." Daphne opened her eyes and turned her gaze to where her father had been in her mind, but found he wasn't there in reality. She fought another pang of melancholy and returned her focus to the stars again, specifically the Great Dragon constellation.

"I miss you, Daddy." Daphne whispered. She shivered in the cool air and was about to head back into her room when something bright slashed through the sky. Daphne blinked and watched the flash fade away from view. "I wish Daddy would come home." Daphne said, her hope evident in her soft voice.

Then came a crepitating noise and she heard the sound of footsteps from below the balcony. Daphne peered over the railing and saw shadowy figures walking up the path with haste. One was ahead of the rest, almost running for the door of the mansion. "Who…" Daphne's voice trailed off.

The door to the mansion opened and light spilled out over the darkened lawn, revealing the following figures as being guards. Daphne saw her mother run out of the mansion, disregarding any rectitude she would usually show a visitor. Miriam was swept up into the arms of the unknown figure, and Daphne finally knew who it was. Her mother would only act this liberal around one person.

"Daddy!" Daphne ran into her room and rushed for the door, snatching up the flounces of her nightgown so as not to trip. Her bare feet pounded on the floor and she hurried down the stairs, skipping two or three steps at a time. She nearly ran into a couple of servants chatting on the stairwell, but she didn't slow down. Rather, Daphne sped up and shoved past servants crowding the front door. "Daddy!"

He was standing on the lawn, Miriam holding his hands in her own when he looked up and saw Daphne. Pulling away from Miriam, Oritel held out his arms and Daphne flung herself into his warm embrace, burying her face in his chest. The cold of the night faded as he held her to him with his protective hug. "Hello Daphne." He was exactly as she had envisioned him moments before, the same tall, stately figure and brown eyes that made him seem both of royal status and father-like. Daphne's sense of sadness melted away and she now felt complete with all her family together again.

Oritel finally pulled back, his hands lingering on Daphne's slender shoulders. He was looking her over with awe and pride, taking in all his daughter had grown to be during his absence. Daphne could see the very indescribable happiness she had imagined him having in his eyes, the happiness that she'd always come to expect from him. But then the happiness clouded over with a look of disquiet and Daphne held back a cry of shock. "I missed you so much Daphne. But right now I really need to have a discussion with your mother." Oritel sounded so calm and serious, but Daphne could sense there was an underlying distress.

Daphne felt the chill of the night return to her, reclaiming her warmed skin. An anger burned from deep within her heart and thoughts, though she was careful not to show it. Her father had spent so much time away from his home and family and all he wanted for now was to talk about the war. Of course the universe needed her father, but Daphne needed Oritel more. She was about give a plaintive cry about it, but then Oritel's voice echoed in her head, '_We are not always allowed the luxury to think of our own wants and needs because of this power.' _She fought her feeling of disappointment and taking a breath, looked her father straight in the eyes. Giving him a bright smile, Daphne chirped "Of course!"

He gave her a half-hearted smile and let his hands fall from her shoulders. Daphne said nothing else as she continued to look at her father, expectantly. The two them stood there in awkward silence, the only noise coming from the rustling of tree leaves and grass. Finally Oritel broke the temporary silence. "You'd better head off to bed, Daphne." Oritel said the words with only half-focus, like her going to bed wasn't exactly important, but was necessary anyhow. He was obviously distracted by whatever he had to discuss with Miriam.

Curiosity welled within Daphne, but she ignored it and allowed for the dutiful daughter role to take her over. Daphne gazed at Oritel for a moment longer hoping she'd see even a glimmer of the father she was inspired by; when she didn't see him she turned from him and tentatively made her way back into the mansion. She hesitated at the doorway and glanced back once more at her father and mother , who were now close together whispering with anxious voices. Oritel didn't appear to have the confident composure he was known for; in fact his posture suggested he was disheartened. Miriam took Oritel's face into her hands and gazed up at him with a mixed look of sympathy and love. The scene was both heart rending and passionate.

Daphne felt a hand grab her by the forearm and lead her away from the scene, but she didn't tear her gaze away from her parents until her view was blocked by the closed front door. Then she willingly allowed herself to be led back up the stairs to her bedroom where she did as her father asked and slipped into her bed. The handmaiden tucked her into the bed and left, leaving Daphne to lie awake, struggling against her feeling of disillusionment.


	3. A Charming Stranger

_**~3~**_

With the brightening dawn arises a newfound hope and strength for the future. Daphne had regained her hope for her family when she awoke from another night of dreaming the next morning. She scattered her memories and disillusion from the night before as she threw off the light fabrics of her bedding. Then she had to smile to herself. 'I may not have had Father last night, but I'll have him today.' This thought made Daphne move with all the more haste as she was most anxious to see her father again.

She selected a pale blue gown her mother favored on her from her wardrobe and stepped behind the partition screen. While she shed her nightgown and slipped into the nice dress, Daphne's mind filled with the possible things she, her father, and her mother would do that day. Perhaps they could go swimming down at the beach? Maybe have picnic? Possibly ride horses in the surf? Those were the things they'd done together when Daphne was a young child.

Daphne sat before her vanity table mirror and gazed at herself, her hands automatically moving to fix her hair. She caught sight of her light brown eyes in the mirror, a trait she'd inherited from her father. She leaned in to inspect them more closely, remembering how her father's eyes had changed from perfectly happy to devastated in a matter of milliseconds. The memory made her sad and she tried to cast it aside. But then she wondered if her eyes ever expressed emotion like her mother's or father's eyes. Staring at them now, Daphne couldn't read anything, not her happiness nor her hopefulness; Daphne couldn't even see a trace of the distress she'd felt the night before and she knew distress was one of the more noticeable emotions.

As Daphne scrutinized herself in her mirror, the door to her bedroom opened and in entered her handmaiden. "Princess Daphne. The ever-punctual child you are! You're so responsible to get yourself out of bed every morning. I never actually have to worry about you!" The handmaiden chuckled and strode over, picking up a white hairbrush and gently pulling it through Daphne's curls. "Breakfast is ready downstairs whenever you are ready, which would be right about…now." She set down the brush and smiled at Daphne brightly.

Daphne actually smiled back and stood. "Thank-you." She took neat steps to the door, then switched over to a brisk walk when she was out of sight of the handmaiden. As she hurried down the steps, excitement rose up within her and urged her to go faster. And she did go faster until she was practically running for the dining room. Approaching the dining room, Daphne slowed her pace when she caught sight of the butler guarding the door. The butler dutifully opened the door for her and Daphne rushed in with as much grace as she could muster. "Good morning Mother and Father…" Daphne stopped mid-sentence, her gaze fixed on the dining room table.

Miriam glanced up from where she was seated alone at the dining room table. A look of sympathy flashed in her expressive green eyes as she carefully set down her teacup and stood up. "He's not here Daphne." Miriam spoke the words with a tone of tenderness, meant to soften the blow of the situation.

"Is he not up yet? Or maybe he's talking with one of the servants. I'll go find him…" Daphne's voice sounded calm, but panic was forming in her mind. He couldn't have left her, not without saying good-bye. Her vision blurred with tears of anger and the effervescent ideas from mere moments earlier dissipated.

Miriam blinked, her eyes shining with the truth. "Daphne. He's not here at all. Your father had to leave again last night. He was called for by one of the other realms. I'm so sorry." Miriam moved to comfort Daphne, but Daphne just stormed out of the room.

The tears trickled hot down Daphne's cheeks as she fled. She bowed her head and walked out of the mansion, ignoring the imploring questions of the servants as she passed them. The cast off feelings of disillusion and memories of the night before rushed back into her thoughts, poisoning her mind, aggrandizing her anger. Disappointment drove her to the brink of blind anger as she strode out over the green lawn behind the mansion.

'_I wish Daddy would come home.'_

Daphne's hopeful yen from the night before flashed through her mind. She fell to the ground and sat, allowing her plea to sink in. Perhaps she hadn't wished big enough or specified better? She'd had only moments to state what she wanted before the magic of the falling star faded away…then again who believed in magic associated with falling stars? Daphne was far too old to believe in that sort of magic.

Something stirred within Daphne and she held her palms up and gazed at the smooth planes of her hands. With little focus, Daphne summoned the smallest flame and watched the fire flicker and extinguish. "The Dragon Fire is so sacred and powerful…and yet it cannot grant my heart's simple desire. All I want is for my family to be safe and happy, together. Is it too much to ask?" She turned her focus to the sky, as though she were addressing the Great Dragon itself. "Should I even believe in the dragon fire then? What has it done for me?"

"Why would an entity of such tremendous power bother itself with your selfishly childish lamentations?"

Daphne snapped out of her self-pitying and hastily stood up from the ground. As she brushed grass and dust from her gown, Daphne cast a quick glance over at the intruder. She noted he was dressed in a fashion that classified him as being part of aristocratic society, but she couldn't hold back her curt reply to his rude question. "How dare you talk of me, the Princess of Domino, as being childish and selfish!" Realization settled and Daphne gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

The intruder raised an eyebrow inquisitively and the corners of his mouth quirked up the slightest. "Ah. The Princess of Domino spends her spare time sprawling in grass and dirt having tantrums?"

Another impertinent reply bubbled up in Daphne, but she held her tongue and took a calming breath. She lightly grasped her skirt and gave the man a small curtsy. "Forgive me sir. The past two days have been harrowing for me."

The intruder returned the courteous gesture with a deep bow and a solemn stare. "I must apologize myself. I should've understood that the Princess of Domino would be most troubled because of the terror of the war that threatens the magical universe."

"I accept your apology." Daphne said quietly. She gazed at the man again, carefully assessing his features. The man appeared to be about the same age as her father, Oritel. He was fair-haired and tall, dressed in violet trousers and a matching vest over a white dress shirt. His gray boots rose thigh high and gloves covered his hands, though it wasn't at all cool out. He held himself with the bearing of a gentleman, but his cool gray stare suggested he'd seen much more in his years than the inside of private offices and parlors. "If I may ask, who are you and from which realm do you hail from?"

The gray stare pinned her to where she stood. " I prefer to be called Victor. I'm from a realm well-beyond the knowing of a princess of Domino."

Daphne took offense to his answer. "So you're saying I'm too immature to know where you are from? Since when is maturity needed in learning someone's birthplace? Is this yet another rule created with the purpose of restraining a soul of royal heritage so they are left as a powerless figurehead?"

"Again I apologize, Princess. I did not mean to stir up rancor within you. I just believe there are some things I'm entitled to keep private as a free individual."

Daphne blushed. She had to stop blaming this man for her own problems. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just so angry and I can't seem to let it go."

"So we've dropped the need for extensive eloquence." Victor's stern mouth curved in a more playful smile.

Victor's smile was unexpected but Daphne couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sorry. I sometimes grow weary always having to think my statement through and insert more vivid vocabulary like I'm some kind of thesaurus."

"You also apologize a lot." Victor pointed out.

"I'm sor…" Daphne caught herself. "Are you here to point out all of my flaws or something. I already know I am far from being a perfect princess. I didn't need someone to make all my imperfections known to me."

"Actually, I came because, though you were trying not to draw attention upon yourself, you were rather noticeable with your expressed feelings of outrage. You could say I was curious as to why you were feeling so distressed." Victor glanced at her with scrutinizing look. "What is wrong?"

Daphne sighed and was about to explain her problems, something she'd been wanting to do ever since the beginning of her father's periodic absences, but she caught her self and settled instead for a witty remark. "Again I apologize sir. I did not mean to stir up curiosity within you. I just believe there are some things I'm entitled to keep private as a free individual."

Victor chuckled. "Indeed. Then let's agree abandon our roles as pragmatists and start again." He held out his hand. "Victor."

Daphne reached out to grab his hand when she was interrupted. "Daphne. Back away from him."

Daphne's hand paused and she looked at the newest intruder. "Mother?"

"Daphne of Domino. Back away from that man." Miriam stood just yards away, but Daphne heard the dark, fearful tone in her voice clearly. Her mother's eyes were dangerously bright.

Victor pulled his outstretched hand back from Daphne and stood up to his full height. "Miriam. No, Queen Miriam of Domino now, isn't it? I assure you I had no intention of hurting your distressed child. I believe her father done that enough already." His tone was thick with an air of mocking aimed for Miriam alone. Miriam opened her mouth about to call out something but Victor cut her off. "Don't bother called the royal guard Miriam. You know as well as I that they have no chance of stopping me."

Miriam stopped and closed her mouth, her eyes becoming even brighter with outrage. "How did you find us?"

"Oritel came back last night, did he not? I followed him. He's not as evasive and stealthy as he thinks he is. If he moved you with the intention of keeping you safe he shouldn't have come back to you. Any smart tactician would have known that returning to the hidden sanctuary would reveal where and what they're hiding." He gave Miriam a devilish grin, one filled with contempt and pure malice.

Daphne cringed listening to him. Moments ago the man had been charming, almost father-like toward her, but now he gave off an aura that spoke cruel and cold. "Who are you really and what do you want from my family." Daphne whispered. She hadn't meant to show her fear but the cursed feeling had choked her voice of confidence until it came out as a pathetic whisper.

Victor returned his focus to her. "I don't need anything from you for now, little Daphne. You may leave. However…" Victor returned his attention to Miriam. "You and I must share words."

Miriam didn't take her gaze off of Victor. "Daphne, go up to the mansion."

Daphne struggled to bring back her confidence. "Should I get the royal guards?"

"No." Miriam spoke sharply. Daphne flinched hearing the harshness in her mother's voice. Miriam softened. "Just go to the mansion, love. I'll be up with you in a couple of minutes, alright?"

Daphne looked her mother in the eyes and gave a small nod. "Okay, Mommy." She slowly backed away from Victor, whose attention continued to focus on Miriam. Daphne then quickly made her way up the to the mansion, the scene between her mother and Victor still sharp in her mind.


	4. Desperate Guilt

_**~4~**_

"_I don't need anything from you for now, little Daphne. You may leave. However you and I must share words."_

Daphne entered the mansion in a most subitaneous fashion, throwing open the doors and startling several servants. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, racing to keep up with her frantic breathing. "Bennett! Bennett!" Daphne's normally gentle voice was strained so she was practically screaming, the servants all reacting with worried inquiries. But Daphne wasn't looking to them for assistance. She knew they would be useless against Victor. Something deep within her told her so, some kind of intuition, a fire within her that was warning her what he was capable of. It was only after her mother had told her to back away Daphne had actually felt his awesome, dark power; her fire had lay dormant during their entire conversation.

"Of course the fire didn't warn me minutes ago when I was admiring the man for being so charming and witty. That would've been far too ideal of my powers." Daphne muttered under her breath as she bolted down the hallways in search of Bennett. She ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she threw open doorways to the several meeting rooms. As she threw open doors, Daphne thought about the scene she'd just abandoned. Who knew what Victor was capable of with all that power? What was it he wanted to "talk" to her mother about? When she came to the final room, Daphne begged some omnipotent entity to have Bennett be in that room. She grasped the door handles and ruthlessly threw them open to reveal Bennett seated in a meeting with several older, distinguished-looking men.

"Princess?" Bennett Harce stood up and gazed at her with a worried expression. The young Captain of the Domino Guard had developed a soft spot for spirited Princess Daphne as the two had grown up together at Palace Domino. He ignored the annoyed cries of admonishment the elders were making as he left the table and hurried to Daphne. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

Daphne grabbed Bennett's arms and looked up into his concerned gray eyes. "It's my mother! She's outside with a stranger on southwest quarter of the premises. He seemed hostile so she sent me back to the mansion, but I don't want her out there alone with him…" Daphne trailed off as Bennett pulled away and headed down the hallway, immediately taking control of the situation. She watched him motion to some guards who were on duty and they all disappeared from Daphne's sight down the hall.

The officials in the meeting room had fallen silent. Daphne turned from them and hurried after the guards, silently hoping the elders felt disconcertion for their blatant cries of annoyance. They should know she'd never interrupt one of their precious meetings unless something of great significance was involved. Her mother's life was certainly something of great significance.

She stopped at one of the hallway windows and pressed her palms against its glassy surface, her gaze searching the distance. The sun cast the scene in a warm, elating glow, defying the distressed sense of urgency that was brewing. Daphne could see Bennett and the guards were rushing from the mansion to the southwest quarter, to where she had abandoned her mother and the stranger. She hadn't realized just how far the event had taken place from the mansion. How had her mother found her so quickly?

Daphne clenched her hands into fists against the window glass. She was such a fool to have been so open with a stranger like that. She had been so caught up in her distress over the past two days that it hadn't dawned on her to speak and act with all manner of discretion as is expected of a princess, especially considering Domino was locked in a war of cataclysmic proportions.

"_I should've understood that the Princess of Domino would be most troubled because of the terror of the war that threatens the magical universe."_

Daphne flinched as Victor's words rang through her mind. She hadn't been troubled about the terror of the war threatening the magical universe at all. Instead she had been self-centered and pettish, completely disregarding the greater, more dire events that were not only shaking her life to pieces but the lives of others as well.

"_With such a gift comes numerous responsibilities to others. We are not always allowed the luxury to think of our own wants and needs because of this power."_

Oritel would've been most disappointed in Daphne if he knew of her actions.

Something in the distance caught her eye and Daphne focused on the movement. Her worry for her mother was forgotten for only minutes, but had returned full force once she realized the figure was Bennett. Bennett was running back to the mansion alone; none of the guards followed, her mother was no where to be seen. It was just Bennett.

Daphne took a deep breath to calm herself, but already panic was settling deep within her. The dread grew into a ponderous feeling that settled upon her heart as she abandoned the window and hurried to the main door of the mansion. She watched as Bennett burst through the door calling out sharp orders that sent the idly waiting servants and guards scurrying. He turned to find someone else he could give commands to, but his eyes ended up settling on Daphne. Daphne stared at him with wide, imploring eyes.

"Daphne…" Bennett caught himself before he blurted something, but Daphne already knew what he was going to tell her.

"No." Daphne whispered. She'd shed tears all morning already, but she apparently still had some to spare as the tears fell down her cheeks. "He took her…" Daphne covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle her sob.

"Daphne." Bennett moved toward her reaching out to take her hands. Daphne's legs buckled beneath her and he ended up catching her instead. "Daphne, I'll get Queen Miriam back. If I'd known sooner…"

"I ran as fast as I could." Daphne shoulders shook and she struggled to get to her feet. "I'm a fool."

"No." Bennett tenderly cupped Daphne's chin and lightly tilted her head so his dusky eyes met hers. " The guards are currently checking the surrounding area as we speak. I'm going to try get a hold of King Oritel. He'll know what to do for sure. This is not your fault. We'll get her back. I promise."

Daphne just stared at him; Bennett's gray eyes held such beautiful sincerity that Daphne's trembling calmed some. They held each other's gazes for a few more moments until she finally pulled away from him and hugged herself, nodding. "We'll get her back." Daphne recited. "My father will know what to do."

Bennett turned on his heel and left her standing there, her shameful gaze affixed on the floor. Her trembling returned, but wasn't as terrible as before. Daphne covered her face with both of her hands, trying to mask her shame from the rest of the universe. She had not wanted her father's attention so badly at the expense of her own mother.

* * *

><p>The entire mansion was bustling with activity, everyone trying to hide their panic about the absence of their beloved Queen. Daphne had been questioned a number of times by high ranking royals and officials as well as the guards, reliving each moment she'd spent obliviously talking to the man who'd called himself Victor. Eventually she got so used to telling the story she no longer burst into tears; rather she went on autopilot and told the story in monotone. After she'd told the story some twenty times, Bennett finally had her dragged upstairs and put in her room with orders that no one else was to bother her about the ordeal.<p>

Once the door shut behind her, Daphne pressed her back against it. Slowly she slid to the floor, hugging her knees in an attempt to make herself smaller and more insignificant. As a child Daphne did this thinking if she became small enough she'd be able to hide from the world, and her intentions weren't any different at that very moment. She just wanted to hide from the world and its cruelties, to block out the magical universe and be able to ignore it.

"_That is why we are held in high regard by other realms throughout the universe; because we've fought for what is right for the good of everyone, not just ourselves."_

Her father's words stung her, taunted her. Her guilt throbbed some within her, and Daphne tightened her embrace about her knees, closing her eyes tightly. Bits of her father's story continued to weave through her mind, stirring her feelings of regret and chagrin. Her mother had been taken by Victor, her father was away fighting for the magical universe's sake, and Daphne had done nothing but bemoan her life. Had she no soul, no empathy for others?

Daphne took a tremulous breath and pushed herself to her feet. She precipitously strode over to the balcony doors and opened them. The scene before her was the same as the night before: diamond stars, smooth black sky overtaking the light of day, the moonlight breaking free of the darkness. But she wasn't going to take time to admire the scene or the constellations like she had the night before.

"It's time I acted like the princess Domino deserves." Daphne breathed. She gripped the balustrade with one hand gazing over the edge. She then glanced at her other hand. Fire flickered to life in her palm and Daphne felt feelings of fervor and apprehension interlace with the other feelings that had built up over the past two days. Her senses were so overwhelmed with emotions and feelings Daphne was surprised she could even control her flame.

Daphne had never attempted to transform into her fairy form before. Her tutors had never encouraged her to try transforming; instead they taught her fairy magic through hypothetical situations and tactics. She understood that this method was no substitute for the actual experience and begged her parents to let her go to Beta or Alfea when she turned sixteen. They'd been wary of allowing her to go to any fairy college up until the war, then the whole subject had been dropped by both Daphne and her parents completely. Daphne stowed the idea away in her mind, saving it for when the war was finished.

Now Daphne brought back her determination to truly experience her fairy form. She grasped the feeling and entwined it with the fabric of feeling that already covered her. "I'll transform and search for Mother myself ." she whispered to herself and the glittering stars. She had no idea where exactly she'd go or what she'd do once she did encounter Victor, but she'd deal with those details later. "Transformation is the first step."

She dropped the balustrade and backed up. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up and focused on the power within her. Daphne caressed and coaxed the flame within her, feeling warmth spread out over her entire body. She felt she was so close, her fairy form was just within her grasp.

_Daphne._

Daphne gave a cry as she was ripped away by the sound of her name, the warmth leaving her body. Her eyes snapped open and she backed up into the wall, frantically searching the balcony. The voice from the shore had spoken her name again and again she couldn't see the source.

Realization sunk in and Daphne bit her lip in frustration; she'd just lost her concentration and she was so close to her fairy transformation. She closed her eyes and was about to begin again when there a came a most frenetic knock on her bedroom door. Daphne clenched her fists. "No! Leave me be!"

The frenetic knocking ceased and a different knock sounded, one that was softer and calmer. Daphne ignored it, desperate to achieve her transformation and leave before anyone in the mansion tried to stop her. Then there was a click and the door behind her opened. Daphne reluctantly dropped her focus again and whipped around, prepared to scream at the person for coming in her room. But when she saw the person, Daphne fell quiet, staring at him.

He gazed at Daphne with distressed but familiar amber eyes, standing erect in doorway. "Daphne."


	5. Alone

**~5~**

He gazed at Daphne with distressed but familiar amber eyes, standing erect in the doorway. "Daphne."

Daphne's guilt kept her rooted to where she stood, even though she longed to run to her father and hug him. She bowed her head and began picking at the soft fabric of her blue gown with the tips of her fingers. She had a hard enough time meeting her father's gaze. "Daddy…" Daphne tried taking a small breath, hoping it would steady her nerves some, but to no avail, "…she's gone…" As she spoke the words her voice shook.

He looked as he had nights earlier, but seemed even more haunted if possible. His amber eyes had no light left in them as he gazed at her. "I know." Oritel looked pained as he said the two words, his shoulders tensing, hands clenching. He stepped into the bedroom and took hold of Daphne's right hand, squeezing it in a reassuring manner. "That's why you need to be moved. I'm having you taken to another safe house."

"Safe house…" Daphne pulled her focus away from her picking and gazed up at her father as he led her, as a parent would a small child, to the door. The words made sense to her but the underlying meaning made her question."…you're taking me to another safe house?"

Oritel stopped and hunched his shoulders, his shame returning. "Not I. Bennett. I made the mistake of coming back to my family once and I refuse to do it again."

Daphne yanked her arm out of her father's stiff grip, shock coursing through her. His actions hadn't shocked her so much, it was only natural that he wanted to protect her, as his overall demeanor; he didn't seem anything like the man she admired. "No! Daddy no! What about Mother? You can't just have me sent away like this while everything is happening." She backed away from her father until she bumped into the post of her canopy bed. She grasped the post, her fingers sliding over the smooth wood, using it as support to stand her ground. "Just abandoning your family is not the answer. Sending me away without ever speaking to me again is not the answer."

"It won't be forever Daphne. As soon as it's all over we'll be together again, Daph-Daph." Oritel struggled to make his promise sound viable, filling his voice with a sense of confidence that nearly convinced Daphne. But Daphne heard the hint of sorrow as he said her nickname. He had no intention of surviving this ordeal and Daphne was just as sure there would be no way of winning the war against the Ancestrals without making some ultimate sacrifice.

She just continued clinging to the post and looked her father in the eyes. "Daddy, we both know that someone will have to die to stop the Ancestrals. It's all a matter of when and how." Daphne tilted her head just slightly and gave him a sad smile. "Obviously you've convinced yourself that it has to be you. I can't leave you while I know this."

"Daphne, don't fight me on this. Just go with Bennett to the new safe house and I promise you I'll make everything right again." Oritel held out his hand to Daphne, obviously expecting her to drop her arguments quickly. Daphne stared at his hand, toying with the idea of letting him take control of the situation. She shook her head. He'd die for the magical universe, a price Daphne wasn't willing to let him pay. It was too much.

"No…Daddy. I'm not going to go hide and leave you and Mother like this. I want to stay. I want to help." Daphne bit her lip as she watched a change fall over her father. His eyes darkened, his inhibited actions ceased, and his stance gave off a more imposing, threatening ambience. Daphne had never seen such acerbity in her father before.

"Daphne of Domino…" Oritel's voice was low and dangerous, the tone sent shivers down Daphne's spine. She had never gone against her father's wishes before. "…you're going to the safe house. Don't question me…"

"Daddy…" Daphne was pleading now, trying to reason with her father. "…I can help Mother. Just let me try transforming."

Something sparked in Oritel's eyes, something primal, something along the lines of hate, fear, and anger. Daphne flinched as she watched the spark, realizing that bringing up her transforming was the wrong thing to do. "…I can harness the energy of the Great Dragon…" Daphne started.

"What good has the Dragon Fire been to our family?" Oritel shouted, jolting Daphne out of what little bravery she'd scrounged for. "Look what it's done! The Dragon Fire has drawn the attention and attack of the Ancestrals onto our family! Your mother is gone because of that damn power!"

"I've got a feeling Daddy! The Dragon Fire can help us! All I have to do is harness the power! The Ancestrals are attacking us for it because they fear it!" Still gripping the post with one hand, Daphne made a flame appear in her other hand and held it out, her father flinched back. "The Great Dragon blessed us with it, and we only need to believe in our ability to use it for the good of the magical universe!"

"Daphne! You're going to the new safe house and you're staying there! I forbid you to take part in any of this!" Oritel's words were laced with fury and agony, his roar not unlike the roars of the dragons themselves. He was scared and exhausted. The taunting of the Ancestrals had definitely taken toll on the great warrior of Domino.

"Daddy…I know you're scared, but you need to trust in the powers of the Great Dragon." Daphne let go of the post and walked up to Oritel with composure and confidence she didn't feel. He didn't move to grab her and drag her away and Daphne could see he was surprised by her effrontery. " You once told me: _The Great Dragon's final act was to bestow some of its power upon the royal family of Domino, for both use and keeping. Entrusting us with such a sacred power was a great honor. _You used to respect the fire but the Ancestrals have done everything they can to make you fear it…including sending that Victor man."

Oritel looked up at her in surprise again. "Who?"

"Victor. He had Dragon Fire powers, I could sense it. Just because they've harnessed some of its power doesn't make it all bad. We can still use it to our advantage." Daphne frowned. "We should probably reclaim what they've taken of the Dragon Fire. It was not given to them, therefore they have no right to use it."

Oritel's hand rested on the hilt of the sword at his waist. Daphne saw that he was actually considering what she was saying. He tapped the hilt, thinking Daphne's words through. "You're saying we need to stop challenging the Ancestrals, we need to stop their servant instead. We need to stop Valtor." He walked to the open balcony door and stared out at the night. "They've been using him in all their plans. We've been looking beyond what we should have been viewing."

Daphne frowned but said nothing. She waited patiently as her father stood thinking about it. After the deafening silence had sat for what seemed an eternity, Daphne finally broke in, "We need to get Mother back. We cannot just leave her at that man's mercy."

"You're right." Oritel stated. "But I don't want you involved in this mess Daphne. It will be up to you to keep Domino moving forward if I fail. You, Daphne, are the last of the royal Domino bloodline. I cannot allow you fight the Ancestrals."

"But I can help Daddy. I know I can." Daphne pulled away from her bed and took her father's calloused hands into her own. "You just have to let me help."

"I can't risk it, my precious Daph-Daph." Oritel cupped her chin and tilted her face upward. "You're too much to risk." He let his hand drop and grabbed Daphne's hand, proceeding to lead her out the door again. This time Daphne didn't pull away or argue. There was no point in fighting her father's wishes.

* * *

><p>Bennett closed the door to the carriage and Daphne peered out between the window coverings. She spotted her father standing alone with his back toward the carriage, facing the sea. The stars reflected in the disturbed waters, giving the image of a shaken universe. Set against the constant stars above, the scene was stirring to Daphne. It grew even more so as she watched her father stand there alone, facing it all.<p>

The carriage pulled forward and Daphne jolted back, losing her view of her father. She sighed and leaned back in her seat, her gaze going nowhere in the darkened confinement of the carriage.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daphne."<em>

_Daphne stood in total darkness, clothed only in the light fabric of her nightgown. She saw nothing but pitch, the cold sending shivers down her spine. Daphne turned this way and that, her gaze searching for the source of the voice. "You're the voice that has been haunting me! Who are you and what is it you want of me?"_

"_Daphne."_

_Daphne ran forward, her lithe arms reaching out through the darkness. "Where are you?"_

"_Daphne."_

"_If you won't answer me stop saying my name!" She ran faster, believing that if she ran fast enough she'd catch the voice._

"_Daphne."_

_The voice sounded more distant, like it was pulling further and further away from her. Daphne felt sheer terror and anger course through her at once. She tripped on the flowing fabric of her gown and stumbled onto her hands and knees; she was gasping, her side aching with every useless breath she tried taking. Her hands went to her throat. She felt as though someone were choking her, denying her the precious air she needed to breath. Her slender hands rubbed along her throat, trying to find what it was that was cutting her breathing off._

_A familiar, cool, deep voice sounded through her mind. "Ah. The Princess of Domino spends her spare time sprawling in grass and dirt having tantrums?"_

_Daphne tried to gasp in horror, but no air came. Instead, beneath her smooth hands she felt larger, gloved fingers grab hold of her throat and squeeze hard. Daphne clawed at them ferociously. Slowly the hand lifted her off the ground and Daphne looked directly into the dead, gray stare of her assailant. Daphne struggled against his inexorable grip, but knew it would be of no use._

"_So we've dropped the need for extensive eloquence?" Victor laughed. The sound rang in Daphne's ears as the lack of oxygen made her vision blur. Figures rose up behind him, three in all; their cackles were even more deafening than his. Daphne could only continue her useless struggling._

_The meager warmth her gown provided disappeared and Daphne felt weight gently tugging at her back. Gloves appeared on her hands and as she clawed at Victor's hand holding her by the throat, she noted it had changed too. She felt as though it wasn't even her body, as though she was gazing through someone else's eyes._

"_No…please…no…" a voice that wasn't hers pleaded._

_Daphne's vision cleared enough that she caught sight of a hideous creature. Its glaringly yellow eyes were fixated on whoever she was, and its cruel smirk mocked her and her pain._

"_You thought you could defeat the powers of ultimate darkness! Instead you have doomed everyone you love to the infinite grip of evil!" It wasn't one voice speaking now. It was several and together they created an abhorrent voice that frightened Daphne. The creature kept its grotesque gaze on her, a hungry look evident in its eyes. The hand squeezed tighter and Daphne's head spun, her vision fading fast. In the distance, Daphne could hear a child crying._

_Then there was a flash of white and Daphne was on her knees, gasping. Colors filled her vision and she looked around, searching for either Victor or the creature. But there was nothing. She sat alone._

"_Daphne. You are not alone."_


	6. Influence

**~6~**

"Have you heard anything at all?" Daphne kept stride with Bennett as he made his way down one of the extensive hallways of the villa, her soft, pleading gaze locked on him.

Bennett just continued his route in dutiful silence, his stride and manner stiff and tense. The fact that he wouldn't say anything frustrated Daphne to no end, but she understood why he wouldn't tell her anything. Just one bit of bad news would cause her to act rashly and since it was his duty to protect her he had a right to withhold information. And Daphne knew he wouldn't do anything that could put her life in jeopardy.

This knowledge didn't deter her from hounding him for information every time she saw him. However, Daphne began noticing how she'd seen Bennett less and less. Either he was avoiding her or he was carrying out duties outside the villa. If it was the latter, Bennett was probably still in contact with her father. This compelled Daphne to pester him even more.

Finally Bennett spoke, breaking his stubborn silence. As was typical, he gave no answers to her questions. Instead he brought up the meaningless small talk that irked Daphne. "How have you been faring Daphne?"

"Tell me about the war efforts! The search for my mother! My father's health! Anything! Tell me something Bennett!" Daphne was startled to find her volume rising as she spoke. She took note and spoke softer. " You can't keep pretending like there's nothing bad happening when I know there's a war going on. I need to know something of what is going on outside."

Bennett turned and indifferently gazed out one of the hall windows. "It appears to be a beautiful sunlit day, Princess. Perhaps you ought to walk outside in the rose gardens? I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

A strange feeling coursed through Daphne. The emotional fire within her sparked discernibly and Daphne bit her lip. She felt anger…rage. But she would not allow it to show. A good royal kept her emotions in check to keep up the façade she was in total control. Focusing hard to quell the flame, Daphne replied to Bennett's statement. "Perhaps you could be courteous enough to join me and you could give me the intelligence I seek about the war efforts against the Ancestrals."

Bennett said nothing to this. Daphne had just noticed that they'd stopped their trek through the hall, when he pulled his gaze away from the window and looked Daphne in the eyes. His somber gray eyes kept her pinned to where she stood. The tenseness in his demeanor was so peaked he didn't even appear to breathe. Looking at him, Daphne couldn't help longing for the fun-loving, youthful boy she'd grown up with. Bennett had changed since he'd been promoted to Captain of the Guard, his actions making him seem older and act somber well beyond his actual age. He had to change. The war was taking its toll. "Daphne. You know I cannot share martial affairs and information with you. Your father believes it is in your best interest that you remain apart from such issues." The cool, collected tone of his voice only piqued her fire even more.

"So when the issues come back for me again I'll be so clueless to what is actually going on? The issue has come close to me once already, Bennett! I can't sit here in this isolated little villa and pretend nothing is happening!"

"His finding you was a mistake that won't happen again, I assure you. Your father has taken all the precautions necessary to ensure that such an encounter won't happen again, so long as he lives. You've nothing to fear, Daphne…"

"That's a lie and you know it." Daphne snapped, cutting off his redundant reply. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath, slackening and tightening her fists. "Bennett, if our friendship meant anything to you…if it still means anything to you, anything at all, you'd say something."

She could have swore she saw the slightest flicker of the youthful Bennett in his eyes when she brought up their friendship. It had been fleeting, but it was most certainly there. Then it was gone and Bennett returned to his repetitive statement. "I can't tell you much, Princess. You cannot know what is happening. The knowledge could endanger you." He went to resume his stroll.

Instead, Daphne caught Bennett by the arm and forcefully dragged him down a hallway. She watched as two guards and a servant passed by before she spoke again. "Bennett…please." She gazed up at him, her tone filled more with insistence than pleading. He was about to ignore her yet again and shifted to do so. Daphne took a small breath and uttered three words she'd never used on him before. "I order you."

Bennett flinched and stood still. He turned and looked back at her, his gray eyes wide in surprise. Daphne just gave him a steady, unwavering look, a stare she'd inherited from her stubborn father. She'd never, ever given Bennett an actual order. Never. In fact, she'd rarely given any of the servants orders. She'd made suggestions or requests, but never an actual, commanding order. And Bennett, above any of the servants, she'd treated as her equal. Now here she was demanding answers, invoking her rightful power to command him. He stared at her as though she'd slapped him.

"It has been two weeks since my father had you escort me here. I've sat in oblivious silence long enough. I order you to tell me where my father is, how the efforts are going against the Ancestrals, and the updates on my mother's disappearance." Daphne paused. "Not necessarily in that order."

The silence that ensued was awkward and chilling. Bennett continued to stare at her, his slate eyes reflecting a look of disbelief and disconcertion. Daphne struggled to keep herself from swaying or shifting; she had to hold her ground. She clenched her teeth and focused harder on upholding the stare to keep herself from fidgeting

Finally, Bennett took a small step toward her, his movement closing the small bit of open air there'd been between them. He looked down at her and started to speak, but stopped short, obviously indecisive about what to say. The conflict she'd set up for him was evident. Daphne could see that he grappled with morality and responsibility in his mind. The seemingly eternal silence was concluded at last when Bennett actually spoke. "Daphne…" He shifted slightly, looking timorous, "…I just… I don't want you to get hurt." Bennett reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture of deep reassurance Oritel had used on Daphne a lot since the war had begun. "It's my duty, both to your father and to the friendship we shared as small children, to protect you. If you got hurt I'd personally curse myself to the torture of demons."

Daphne flushed, shocked by the more personal sense of his words, and brought her gaze away from his face to his chest. "It was an order, Captain Harce." she said, straining to keep the commanding tone of voice she needed.

Then she lost her composure completely as something gently brushed against her cheek and Daphne looked up quickly. Bennett caressed her cheek, ever so slightly, a look of longing and sympathy shining in his eyes. He looked at her as he'd never looked at her before and Daphne was both intrigued and frightened by his new view. Daphne's pulse leaped, her sense heightening at the stimulation of his caress. But she didn't pull away from him. Instead she found herself drawn to him, pulled to him by some deeply buried feeling she'd kept dormant within her.

He bent down close to her ear. She heard his breathing…or perhaps it was her own? Daphne found it hard to discern. And then he said her name. "Daphne…"

Daphne couldn't fight it. She reached up, her own fingertips brushing over the smooth planes of his face. He leaned down slowly, his heavy breath warm against her suddenly sensitive skin. She gave a soft sigh as his lips landed gently on her neck and she closed her eyes, loving the feel of his lips tracing up her neck to her mouth. She placed both her hands against his chest, just barely registering the faint beating of his heart beneath his uniform. His lips brushed against hers and Daphne felt the fire within her flare. "Bennett…" she murmured.

Suddenly, Bennett pulled away and Daphne was about to protest when she heard footsteps. A servant rounded the corner with frantic pacing and worried expression; the moment he caught sight of Bennett he immediately looked relieved. "Captain Harce! Sir, the council members have asked for you to attend the…" He finally noticed the slightly flustered Daphne and caught himself mid-sentence, "…meeting. They're waiting for you downstairs in the private study now."

"Right." he said. Daphne's gaze snapped to him when she heard the lack of breathlessness in his voice. He stood calmly with a persona of imperturbability that astounded Daphne, acting like what had happened moments ago hadn't happened at all. Both Bennett and the servant gave her concise, formal bows of acknowledgement. Then, Bennett turned his back to Daphne and followed the servant away, not giving her even a second glance as he walked away.

Daphne could only gape after him, the shock of what had happened just settling in. Then her anger returned, this time more ferocious and spitting than before. Daphne clenched her fists and stared after him, biting back her acidic words of frustration. She turned her back on the receding figures and hastened away in the opposite direction. Her heels clicked and echoed on the marble flooring, acting like sharp reprisals to Bennett's easy indifference.

Two more hallways and a staircase finally brought her to her bedroom. As a last requital to the confusing situation that happened downstairs, Daphne slammed the door to her room. Her shoulders heaved as she stared at the door.

"What was that?" Daphne exclaimed shrilly. She walked to her bed and sat in a slightly hunched form, embracing herself as her stomach turned. She then straightened and slowly brought two fingers to the pulse point at her throat. Her heart throbbed, the pulse racing beneath her fingertips against her will. Memory of his lips on that point made her breath catch in her throat.

"What was that?" Daphne repeated quietly. Slowly she stood and walked to the wide window, her thoughts scrambling to make sense of it all. "He…" Daphne gently touched her lips. "Bennett."

It had been so spontaneous, so spur of the moment. Daphne felt hopes soar, taking flight on wings. Did Bennett just kiss her because of dormant feelings he'd hid from her? Was there a deep rooted romance growing between the two of them all through their childhood? Did she have feelings for him? Why wouldn't he have revealed them? Was he perhaps ashamed?

Daphne placed a flat palm against the cool glass and watched Bennett leaving the villa. A cold, chilling thought washed over her as she watched him go. Perhaps it wasn't real. Maybe Bennett had feigned a romantic moment with her only to occupy her until someone had come to save him from her. Was he that willing to do anything to protect her that he'd play with her feelings to silence her curiosity? Despite the idea being beyond far-fetched, Daphne couldn't help but dread it.

Something nagged her at the back of her mind…something important she knew but she had a hard time of recalling what it was. She'd had a mission when she sought out Bennett. She went to talk to him for good reason. Then he'd distracted her…

Daphne closed her eyes and let her breath out as a hiss. She'd gone to him to get information on her father. To find out whether or not her mother's rescue was underway. To finally learn the truth about the war efforts against the Ancestrals. To relieve him of burdens she'd been willing to share with him and help with. She'd gone to him with so many objectives, desperately needing answers and she forgot about them completely in that heated, passionate moment.

She could only sigh in frustration. Her attempts to rise up above the oblivious existence of a child everyone expected of her had failed. Again. She put her forehead against the glass and let her gaze rove the landscape below. Her eyes settled on the rose garden, so vibrant and lively in the bright sunlight.

"Perhaps I will take a walk in the rose garden…" Daphne murmured.


	7. Guidance

**~7~**

Daphne meandered through the rose gardens, listlessly following the confining stone walkways. Rose hedges stood tall on either side of her, only allowing her a view of the endlessly blue skies above. When she stopped to take in her progress Daphne only saw what was directly behind her and what was directly before her. It was as though there were no other paths for her to follow, just the one laid out before her by those who planned the garden out.

She briefly paused her strolling and gazed up toward the sky yearningly. The carefree, light blue beckoned her to leave the terra firma she trod on and take flight in the open, seemingly weightless air. Daphne wrenched her gaze from the heavens, locking her gaze on the ground beneath her. She would've taken to the sky if there weren't so many burdens keeping her terrestrial. Gravity, a lack of wings, her royal duties, her family, Bennett…

Shaking her head, Daphne straightened and walked on in the most orthodox manner that was expected of her. Every step got heavier as she went and she persistently fought the thoughts nagging at her in the back of her mind. Despite her persistence to continue her well-bred bearing, by the time she reached the seating area, despair and realization had settled in. As much as she had tried to remain oblivious to the undeniable concept, Daphne discovered what she hadn't wanted to discover. And it hurt both of her egos to except the fact. Her gaze swept over the seating area, searching desperately for a distraction.

The seating area consisted of a circular path surrounding a marble fountain at the center. At intervals around the path were intricately carved marble benches. Eight statues of slender nymphs stood in the fountain, each pouring water from a vase into the basin of the fountain. The calming chime of falling water meeting the surface of the water in the basin filled the area, giving it a relaxing aura. Along with the brilliance of sun above, the garden appeared to be a beautiful sanctuary.

Daphne felt some of the pressure of her worry-filled life release as she focused on the glinting water. The wavering surface reflected the golden light of the sun, a view that proved to be most mesmerizing to Daphne. She dabbled the tips of her fingers in the water, enjoying the cool sensation of the water on her skin. As she played, she turned her realization over and over in her mind.

Daphne had finally come to the conclusion that there was no winning for her. She couldn't be both the princess that everyone expected as well as the determined dreamer she was deep inside. The two egos that Daphne had tried so hard to maintain for her sake and Domino's clashed too much for her to continue. She had to choose one and live it for the rest of her life or risk a life wasted as an individual suffering from inner turmoil.

Daphne left the fountain and sat quietly on one of the cool, stone benches, wringing her hands before her. "I must choose between my given duty and who I truly am." She started, astonished by the words that left her mouth. She glanced down at her wrung hands. "Can I bring myself to go against the wishes of all Domino? Or do I betray my self and my sense of spirit?" Then she sighed and looked to the skies again. As if to tempt her, a yellow bird flew high in the air, freely, held aloft only by flows of air and the fluttering of its wings. She watched as the yellow bird made perch on another of the benches that circled the seating area and looked at her curiously. Then it flew away, lucky enough not to know of the woes of the universe.

"Fly." Daphne whispered softly after the bird and she smiled. "I need to fly."

She had to get away from it all, even if only for hours…minutes…seconds. Achieving her Winx would ease the tight boundaries those who loved her had woven. All she had to do was will her powers to transform her, make her a creature belonging both to the skies and the land. "I can be both a free flying spirit and eventually return to the ground as a princess of Domino." She had to become a fairy.

Daphne rose to her feet and looked to the skies again, kicking off her heels. She made her breathing even and well controlled, focusing on preparing her body for whatever transformation felt like. Her fists were clenched on either side of her. She rose up onto her toes. "Come on…Dragon Fire within transform me!" Daphne spoke the words in her most commanding tone, expecting the Dragon Fire she possessed to come.

Moment passed into moment. A slight breeze made her blonde curls flutter, but she made no movement, took no breath. Her slender body was taut, braced and prepared for whatever her powers had in store for her. The gaze that was often described as warm and calming, now held determination, expectancy, and excitement, an unnerving combination if one were to look into them directly.

Then her foot jerked, cramping suddenly from tautness and she collapsed. Daphne threw her hands out before her to catch herself and gave a small cry as the rough surface of the paved walk abraded her hands. She lifted her hands and curiously looked at the minor scrapes. "Why isn't it working? Why won't I transform?"

Doggedly, she stood again and focused on the fire within her. 'Come forth.' she thought to herself, coaxing the fire to spark. The flame did nothing.

"_Daddy…I can help Mother. Just let me try transforming."_

Daphne splayed her hands at her sides and relaxed her body. Perhaps if she wasn't so tense?

Moment passed into moment…nothing again.

"…_I can harness the energy of the Great Dragon…"_

Bitter tears of realization filled her eyes and blurred her vision. Her loose hands clenched into tight fists and went slack once more. She couldn't do it. Daphne couldn't harness the Dragon's power, Daphne couldn't transform…

Daphne couldn't help her mother.

But she had the fire. The Great Dragon had blessed her with the power. It burned with hot intensity within her. However, she couldn't will it to do her bidding. She couldn't command it to trigger her transformation. Daphne just couldn't.

_Daphne._

Daphne's startled cry caught in her throat as she recognized the voice. Slowly she brought her gaze up from the cool stone path and looked around, searching for the source. "Who are you? Why have you been calling for me?"

Nothing. She saw no one. Daphne whipped around, looking every which way, searching. "What do you want?" she cried out…her emotions so muddled she couldn't identify if she'd cried out in anger, desperation, fear, sadness, hope…

Then she heard it. A definite decrease in volume of the lively noise that filled the area. Daphne hesitantly turned to the fountain at the center of the seating area. The tintinnabulation of water against water had lightened in volume somehow. She glanced at all the serene statues holding their vessels of continuously flowing water. Only one no longer held the vase tilted to allow water to fall. One of the eight nymph statues now held the vase before her, upright…and she was gingerly stepping down from her marble pedestal.

Daphne's eyes widened in astonishment. Her sorrows that had plagued her so for the past few days had disappeared as she stared. The nymph statue was no longer a statue. She was a woman…a real woman dressed in a shimmering azure gown. The stark white stone that made up the shape of the nymph had somehow transformed, becoming the sienna-shaded skin of a fine boned woman. She could only stare as the nymph carefully tread through the wavering water of the fountain and gracefully stepped out of the basin onto the flagstones of the path, still carrying the vase. As the nymph came closer, Daphne noticed the gown was actually flowing over the woman, like water.

"Daphne." The woman smiled amiably as her deep, blue eyes looked Daphne up and down. "We've been calling to you for some time now."

Shaking off her daze, Daphne met the woman's calm gaze with her own look of suspicion. "I've heard." She was a bit surprised to hear the defiance in her tone. Was there need for defiance against this woman?

The woman just continued smiling, unshaken by Daphne's tone. "You've only recently heard Daphne. We've been calling you far longer than the past few days. You've been in need of our guidance for a very long time. Of course making contact with you has been very difficult…"

"Who are you?" Daphne said impulsively, interrupting the woman.

The woman's calm demeanor unnerved Daphne. "I am called Naida, and I am one of the eight nymphs the Great Dragon had left to rule the realm of Magix." Naida set down her water-filled vase and bowed deeply to Daphne. "The Great Dragon itself has commanded me to speak with you, young Daphne. I've come bearing the guidance you need to transform into your fairy form, as well as news the Great Dragon wishes you to hear."

Hearing this, Daphne dropped her suspicious and guarded manner. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, leaping with a newfound excitement. "The Great Dragon? He's sent you to assist me in transforming?"

Naida laughed; it was a soft, lovely laugh that rang lightly in the air like a wind chime. "I've come to tell you what you must do to transform, my dear. We have watched you struggle so with indecision and your duties of self and selflessness. This alone has stood in the way of you transforming. You've been trying so hard too…"

Daphne blushed and fumbled to rectify her trials and errors. "I'm not quite so…indecisive. As for the issue with my transformation, I was going to ask my parents to have me attend Alfea, the fairy college in Magix. But the magical universe fell into a bout of tumult against the Ancestral witches and my parents' main focus has been to keep me safe. And it's not like I don't know how to properly use my Dragon Fire. It's just…transforming has proven to be bit harder than I imagined…"

"I meant know offense, Daphne. I'm certain transforming was just as challenging to your female ancestors." Naida stepped forward and took Daphne's hands into her own, gently rubbing them. Daphne watched in awe as the scrapes on her palms disappeared. Naida continued, "I will tell you that you've come quite close to transforming. You're now only looking for the right feeling that will allow you to trigger the metamorphosis." Naida dropped Daphne's hands and looked at her, as though she were gauging Daphne's reaction to what she'd said.

"Feeling?" Daphne frowned, only slightly confused. "It's a feeling that allows me to access my fairy form?"

Naida's warm smile deepened as she nodded. Obviously she'd expected Daphne's wariness. "Fairies are very…passionate creatures. Their powers are often triggered by emotions like fear or anger. As for you, Daphne, you've come your closest to transforming…" Daphne watched Naida raise her slender arms in the air, taking up a familiar pose, "…when you're your happiest."

Daphne gazed at the posing Naida, trying to find meaning in Naida's motion. "You mean…" Daphne took a small breath as the idea dawned on her.

"Yes. Daphne, that is exactly what I mean." Naida lowered her arms and nodded again, more slowly. "It's a bit shocking that it could be so simple."

Daphne nodded dazedly. Something so simple, something she'd done so often but never saw as a possible trigger. "I never thought that could help me achieve my Winx. Out of everything…" Daphne glanced back to where Naida had stood but saw that the nymph was no longer there. She spotted the nymph carrying the vase, hurrying back to the fountain. "Wait! Naida!"

"I must go Daphne. I cannot stay here much longer. The spell I used is draining me faster than I had anticipated." Naida stepped into the basin, the water barely stirring as she made her way back to the pedestal.

"But…what if it doesn't work? How do I know you're not just lying to me?" Daphne lifted her skirts and hastily followed the nymph into the basin. The water was cold and Daphne shivered. "Naida!"

Naida stood up on the pedestal and turned to face Daphne. "You need to believe Daphne. Believe you will transform. Believe you will save your mother. Believe your family will come back together again. Believe the Ancestral Witches will eventually be overthrown. In the end it will be your belief that will make all the difference." She adjusted the vase so her pose matched the poses of the other nymph statues exactly. Her deep blue eyes met Daphne's brown eyes once more. "Your destiny is fast approaching, Princess Daphne of Domino."

Daphne blinked and was about to ask another question when she realized Naida was gone. Before her once more stood a stone nymph holding a vase of perpetually flowing water. Daphne gave a shaky sigh in exasperation, her heart still racing from the shock. A nymph of Great Dragon had come to her.

_Your destiny is fast approaching, Princess Daphne of Domino._


	8. An Encounter

**~8~**

Soft moonlight filtered into the spacious bedroom through the partly closed curtains. The meager light source gave the white room an ethereal glow. Everything appeared to be luminescent and otherworldly, just as Daphne loved it to appear. But Daphne paid this no attention as she sat quietly on her bed, fingers tracing over the smooth, satiny fabric of the lavender bedspread. Her mind was racing with thoughts: thoughts of her parents, thoughts of Bennett, but mostly thoughts of her transforming.

"Could it have been so simple?" Daphne whispered, voice heavy with feelings of astonishment and disbelief. Her hands clenched, crushing the bedspread in her fists. "Of course not. Perhaps I'll be able to transform but I may not be able to properly use my powers. Or maybe I won't be strong enough." She fell back on the bed and stared hard at the ceiling. "Where do I go from here? What do I do with what Naida gave me?"

She barely registered the movement from the corner of her eye as shadows shifted across the ceiling. Then the moonlight was gone and the gloom over came the slivers of light. The empyreal glow of the room was vanquished by the tenebrous shadows. Daphne frowned as she stared into the conquering darkness. A low rumble from outside the safe house then interrupted the uneasy silence that filled the room. Daphne sat up suddenly, her gaze locking on the slit between the static curtains. The moon had slipped behind thick cloud cover, the lack of light casting the courtyard in gloomy darkness.

"What in the universe…" Daphne breathed softly. Something felt wrong. Then her Dragon Fire flared, making her gasp in surprise and confirming her uneasy feelings. Daphne's eyes widened with realization as she identified the familiar feeling. "He's here."

Hurried footsteps echoed in the hallway outside her room, the muffled sound becoming louder as the steps came closer to her closed door. The door burst open with a hard thud and Bennett burst in with a couple of guards, all of whom were in uniform. They were obviously prepared for battle, but Bennett certainly wanted to avoid that. "Daphne! We need to go now!"

"He's here!" Daphne blurted, fear sliding over her like icy cold water. "Bennett!"

Bennett grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet. "That's why we're moving!" Daphne could hardly move as she was paralyzed with trepidation, so she just allowed Bennett to move her. He pulled her to the doorway and led her down the hall, the two guards in pursuit. Daphne gazed in fear at the wide windows as they whipped by, surveying the murky courtyard for any signs of him. A flash of light filled the hedged-in garden where she'd spent her afternoon and smoke rose up ominously from the source. "We need to get you out of here before…"

A dark silhouette crashed through one of the windows they'd rushed past and tore down the hall straight for them, interrupting Bennett. Daphne couldn't hold on to her fear and it escaped her in the form of a piercing scream. Bennett yanked her behind him and drew his weapon. He took three strides and met the creature at halfway, his sharp sword slicing in response to it's blood-curdling howl.

Two more crashes signaled the arrival of more creatures and the two guards that had accompanied Daphne and Bennett went to action. Swords fought against teeth and claws and the air was filled with cries, grunts, and growls from both sides. Daphne just backed into a wall and watched, her paralyzing fear in complete control of her. Her mind became even more senseless as the world fell apart around her. She barely registered the vibrations from the explosions outside, the grunts and shouts of the men fighting to protect her. Daphne only watched in horror as creature clashed with man in a mad frenzy to overcome, to win. The whole feat reminded her of a dance…

"Dance." Daphne whispered as her mind snapped back to sense. Her fear disappeared and was replaced with instant anger that flared hot and bright like the explosions outside. Victor was here. Coming for her. With only one goal in mind: to destroy the Domino royal bloodline for good.

But Daphne was ready for him this time. She could challenge him and save her mother. She could transform and fight for her destiny. Daphne believed she could do it all and more, just like Naida had told her.

With a quick glance back at the fighting guards and Bennett, Daphne slipped away, her bare feet pounding on the floors. She whipped around a corner and began sprinting down the stairs just as she heard Bennett call after her. "Daphne! Daphne come back!"

"I'm sorry Bennett." Daphne muttered. "I need to face him. Not run to you or my parents." The soft whisper of her nightgown about her feet and the sounds of the battle she'd left behind were drowned out by another explosion that shook the walls of the building. Daphne heard a crack from above her and threw herself against the wall instinctively. A chandelier crashed into the floor, glass prisms shattering and throwing shards around the hall. Daphne watched the shards fly and saw flames reflected in them. She fell to the floor just as fire burst through the high windows above her. The roar of the flames shook Daphne's bravado but she held on, steeling herself against her fear. She snatched at the glass pieces that surrounded her, squeezing them, using the pain as they cut in to keep from falling back into senselessness.

"Ah. The Princess of Domino spends her spare time sprawling on the floor having tantrums?"

Daphne scrambled to her feet and backed away from the wall, wincing in pain as the glass cut into her soles. Standing on the sill of the window stood the familiar figure of her mother's kidnapper. He was dressed in the same outfit and bore himself with the same confident swagger, but he gave off an even darker more powerful aura than he had before. He leaped down from the sill with a graceful move, the glass crunching beneath his boots. Mockingly, he smiled and bowed. "Princess Daphne of Domino."

"Victor." Daphne hissed through clenched teeth as she struggled to cling to even an ounce of bravery. She squeezed her fists even harder.

He laughed as though she'd just said the funniest thing in the world. "Please…I do believe we've come past the point of formalities little princess. Call me by my real name, Daphne." His eyes glowed unnaturally as he pinned her to where she stood with his gaze.

Daphne narrowed her eyes in confusion. Then she widened them in shock as all the pieces fell into the place. Her senselessness from before was replaced with a sharp clarity. "Valtor. You're Valtor."

Valtor nodded. "Very good. You're slow to learn princess, but it's to be expected of naiveté." He took confident steps forward, closing the space between them, each step crushing more glass. "Shall we get past the pleasantries and take care of what I've come for?"

"Where is my mother?" Daphne demanded. "What have you done to her?"

"Miriam will be fine so long as I complete what the witches want me to do." Valtor raised his hands and Daphne watched in horror as flames appeared hot and bright. He took two more steps closer, standing at arms length from Daphne. "If you want your mother, Daphne, just let me do my job."

Daphne raised her own fists and threw the glass shards as hard as she could at Valtor. Valtor held up an arm to shield himself from the bloody pieces and Daphne scampered from him, her feet dancing on the glass covered floor. "I see. You'd rather make this difficult." Valtor called after her. Daphne threw herself at the double doors leading to the garden, ignoring the pain in her feet as she ran down the steps to the high hedges.

As she approached the verdant hedges of the would-be-sanctuary, they erupted into flames and Daphne halted before them. Panic filled her as she glanced around for help or escape. Seeing neither, Daphne just turned and faced the oncoming Valtor, bracing herself for a fight.

"Done running now, Daphne?" Valtor called as he slowed his pace to his usual casual stride.

"Yes." Daphne answered. She threw her hands up and let her gaze search the caliginous skies. As if on cue, the moon came from behind the clouded cover and Daphne felt herself smile. Daphne remembered herself dancing in the palace gardens, her bedroom, the gazebo. She was a goddess now, dancing under the moon, letting herself free of the worries belonging to the day.

The fire within Daphne began to burn hotter with every step Daphne took. It sprang forth from its dormancy within her, leaping and snapping to a rhythm undefined, wild in nature. The raw power of the Dragon's Flame made her laugh mirthfully. She'd never had so much power within her grasp before, so much possibility and choice.

Then it erupted. The fire leaped forth from within her and came into reality. Daphne felt the flames whip around her, licking over her skin and morphing the tattered nightgown she wore. The plain white gown became a knee length, off the shoulder sleeved yellow dress with a heart shaped neck line. A ribbon wrapped about her waist and tied itself into a bow at her back, cinching the dress to accentuated her slender waistline. Simple heels appeared on her feet and a headband pushed back her thick curls from her eyes. Flared wings spread out from her back and she smiled in triumph. "I'm done running Valtor."

Valtor just gave her a smirk. "Very cute, princess. Very cute, indeed. You've finally achieved your Winx."

Daphne's confidence faltered, but she boosted it back up again. "Flare sphere!" Daphne held out her hand and flicked an orb of fire at Valtor. Valtor caught the sphere and threw Daphne a look that questioned if she was serious. He commenced crushing the orb in his hand when it blew up in a flash of blinding light. Valtor shouted out in surprise and Daphne threw another attack. " Fire beam!"

"Dragon shield!" Valtor raised his gloved hand and a wall of fiery energy stopped Daphne's beam. He rubbed at his closed eyes with thumb and forefinger, his shoulders shaking as he let out a low chuckle. "I'll admit you caught me off guard. But Daphne, there is absolutely no way you can stop me."

Inner fire burning strong, Daphne prepared herself to attack again when a shout jolted her out of focus. Bennett was yards away with his sword in hand, calling out her name as he quickly made his way toward her and Valtor. "Daphne!"

"Bennett?" Daphne turned her focus from Valtor for seconds and he took advantage of it. He easily summoned and sent a wall of fire at her. The attack crashed into her, throwing her sprawling to the ground. Her vision blurred as her eyes instinctively watered and she could barely make out the blurs of what was happening around her. She closed her eyes, wincing as the pain created by her meeting the hard surface shot through her. Her head throbbed and all of her senses except pain disappeared. Daphne lost track of reality and felt removed from her self.

Reality snapped back and she could hear and see once more. 'So much power…' Daphne's mind screamed as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. Valtor just stood there, his signature cruel smirk in play. 'My Winx will never be enough.' Daphne bit her lip to fight her tears of anguish. Then her gaze was drawn away from Valtor to a hunched figure lying on the ground before Valtor. The figure shook uncontrollably, then collapsed.

"No…" Daphne breathed, her eyes widening in horror. The tears she'd been fighting flowed unhindered as she ran to the collapsed figure. "…no…Bennett!" His name passed from her lips as a scream to rouse him as well as express her fear. She turned him over and pressed her pale hand to his cheek. "Bennett! Bennett, say something!"

Bennett struggled to say something, but his effort came out in a groan, a wet groan filled with pain. Daphne stared at him until she finally took notice of something wet darkening the front of her Winx outfit. She touched it and held it up, the red staining in stark contrast to the pallor of her fingers. Her hand fell to Bennett's chest where the red was flowing freely. "No." Daphne sobbed. She grabbed Bennett's hand and held it to her cheek, her eyes holding his gray gaze. "Don't Bennett…"

"Daphne…" Bennett struggled to speak. "I'm so…" Bennett shuddered in her arms and closed his eyes. Then he was still.

"Shh." Daphne pressed her lips against his and pulled back. "I'm sorry…" She suppressed a sob and cradled Bennett, holding him and feeling the warmth of life flow from him.

"Well, that's one problem taken care of."

Daphne looked up at Valtor, her eyes reflecting her grief and hatred. She caught sight of something flashy in Valtor's hand and held back a fierce cry. The blurred vision she'd had before losing touch with reality became clear. Bennett attacked Valtor to stop his attack. Valtor wrested the sword from Bennett. Valtor stabbed him. Valtor had killed Bennett.

But Daphne couldn't draw up enough anger and hatred to avenge Bennett. She couldn't even find the will to fight for her mother, her father, or her realm. Valtor had too much power. Daphne bowed her head in submission and clung to Bennett's lifeless body.

"You're done now? Good." Valtor walked over and grabbed Daphne by the hair. Daphne yelped in pain as her curls pulled taut against her scalp. She was dragged away from Bennett. Her eyes were forced to meet his cold stare and watch as he lifted the sword high above her. "Farewell, Princess Daphne of Domino."


	9. Fate

**~9~**

"Farewell, Princess Daphne of Domino."

The moon came out from behind the clouds once more, but Daphne didn't feel the hope she had before. Instead the luminescent light glinted off the wicked sharp blade of the sword, Bennett's sword, acting like an ominous sign of the end. Daphne closed her eyes, her mind racing with cold thoughts of fear and panic. Hot blood coursed through her body, the heat of her life force versus the cool of her trepidations, pounding in her ears as she focused on her final thoughts. 'This is the end of the line. Literally, the end of the royal Domino bloodline. I'm sorry, Mother, Father, Bennett… I was such a fool.' She braced herself both physically and mentally for her final moment.

"Valtor!" A pleasant voice rang out distinctly above the pounding, jolting both her and Valtor, calling out against the darkness in some abstract way. Daphne tensed again when she heard the melodious voice cry out two words. "Lunar shine!"

Daphne's eyes snapped opened as Valtor dropped his vice-like grip on her and she saw Valtor fly back from her, thrown off by a silvery blast of light. Daphne fell to the ground, her head still throbbing where Valtor had dragged her by the hair. Pushing herself to her hands and knees, Daphne stared as Valtor got to his feet, unhurt but seething angrily. "You dare meddle directly in such affairs nymphs?"

'Nymphs?' The word rang through her mind, trying to trigger a memory but not quite completing the task. The word was familiar and comforting to Daphne somehow. Wary of Valtor's proximity, she turned her gaze from him cautiously. Two silhouettes stood not far, their profiles giving off powerful essences. One exuded light, her ivory skin and flowing pale blonde hair glowed even brighter than the moon above. The robes she wore flashed with inner brightness as she fought off Valtor with the silvery power that had thrown him off Daphne: she held a certain grace Daphne had only ever seen from light glinting off the cool ripples of water.

The other nymph made her way toward Daphne, giving off her own aura of dark power. Her robes swirled about her like wisps of smoke and the very darkness of the night itself seemed to part before her as she approached. She knelt next to Daphne, her black eyes glittering with a mix of emotions, varying chaotically from sadness to anger. "Have you been hurt badly?" She asked in a controlled, deep voice, sounding concerned.

Daphne snapped out of her awe and shook her head. They had so much power and such adroitness; it was familiar to her somehow. She forced herself to focus on the situation at hand and she remembered the terror from the minutes before. Her voice shook uncontrollably as she answered, "I'm fine…but…" Daphne's teary gaze fell to the lifeless body yards away. Her heart fell like heavy stone in her chest and she bit back her tears. 'My tears have gotten me nowhere. Now's the time to act Daphne. While he's distracted.' "I'm fine." Daphne got to her feet and glared toward Valtor.

The dark nymph nodded and waved her hands before her. The dark gloom of the grounds coalesced before her and she took hold of it, drawing it out like a rope. Daphne watched in wonder and astonishment as the dark nymph snapped the dark strand at Valtor like a whip. The rope caught Valtor's arm and ripped open cloth and skin. He growled angrily like some kind of beast and in retaliation threw a powerful blast toward Daphne and the dark nymph. Daphne flinched as the flames came at them, but a wall of light erupted between them and the attack.

"Guardians of the Dragon aren't supposed to have a direct hand in the affairs of the universe." Valtor spat angrily and moved his hands in a parting motion before him. The ground itself cracked open at his motion, splitting apart beneath Daphne and the dark nymph, dropping them into the yawning crevice. Daphne clawed for the edge and clung to it, her body slamming hard into the wall dirt. Dirt fell down at gravity's bidding, raining down on her. Daphne felt a hand grab her arm and haul her up hurriedly. The dark nymph helped her to her feet and turned once again to Valtor. "Your battle is lost this round Valtor! Leave!"

Daphne gazed at the two nymphs as her mind pieced it all together. 'Guardians of the Dragon? They're the…' Daphne's thoughts were drowned out by a terrible shout from Valtor.

"Not until she is dead!" Valtor stomped his foot and a wall of fire leaped up again and came at them. His laugh boomed and rang out across the grounds, overcoming the roar of the flames and shaking Daphne to her core. He was strong, confident, and more importantly determined that Daphne would die.

"No!" With a determination to avenge Bennett, Daphne clenched her fists. She stepped ahead purposefully and reached deeper within her flame for power. A dragon materialized before her and crashed into the wall of fire, shattering it into hundreds of dissipating shreds of flame. Daphne dug her heels into the ground and held her focus, urging the dragon to continue its path straight for Valtor. It was enough. The dragon smashed into Valtor and Valtor slammed into the ground several yards from where he'd been standing.

It had been enough for both Daphne and Valtor however. Daphne felt her knees buckle and she collapsed. The nymphs were on either side of her immediately steadying her and holding her up. "Very good, dear sister." The clairvoyant voice spoke in her ear, urging and praising her with soft-spoken words of encouragement. The light nymph smiled at her, a calming and visionary image against the terrors Daphne had observed that night.

"You aren't strong enough, your Highness!" Valtor shouted maniacally. His clothes were tattered and disarrayed, making him appear haggard. But his steely cold eyes burned with hateful resolution that countered his apparent exhaustion as he met Daphne's gaze. "I still stand and therefore your life will end!" He moved to leap at them and Daphne felt the light nymph's grip on her tighten protectively. The dark nymph moved forward to strike Valtor back when Valtor staggered suddenly, his hands holding his head. The dark nymph stopped her advance on him and held her hands on either side of her in taut fists.

"Return to your Ancestral creators, you bastard creature of the dark flame." The cold in the dark nymph's tone sent shivers raging down Daphne's spine. "They're calling for you."

Valtor locked his jaw, rage radiating from him just as powerfully as the essences given off by the nymphs. He shook as he stepped back, a horrid sneer spreading over his handsome features. "You will die Daphne of Domino. It is a promise. You will die before you can ascend the throne!" And he was gone just as his words reached Daphne.

Daphne gasped and hugged herself instinctively. Slowly she fell back down to her knees, horror and angst overwhelming her completely. Her blurring gaze affixed itself on the ground before her. Everything inundated her, leaving her in a senseless grief that she figured she couldn't comprehend if she'd tried.

The world slowly came back into perspective, however, and Daphne's head became clear enough that she could hear a voice murmuring softly to her. The calming words were emphasized with words of comfort that urged her to come out of her senselessness. Daphne raised her head and met the silver eyes of the light nymph, who now knelt next to her.

"Dear Daphne." The light nymph had Daphne's shaking hands clasped in her own tightly, warming the chill that had taken Daphne over. "Come back to us, Daphne. Breathe…all will be well."

"All will not be well." Daphne said dazedly. She tried to look back at Bennett's body, but her view was blocked by the dark nymph. "Everything has been lost…"

"Not everything Daphne." The light nymph reached over and pushed back a stray curl from Daphne's face. "Some things lost have been found."

Daphne stared hard at the nymph, trying to find meaning in the nymph's words. No meaning did she find, so she decided to focus on another piece of information she'd determined. "You're two of the Nymphs of the Great Dragon."

The light nymph nodded solemnly her eyes expressing a look of regret. "We came to protect the Guardian of the Flame. We couldn't interfere unless the very survival of the flame's power was jeopardized. When Valtor tried to kill you it was time for us to step in." The nymph cast a glance to her dark companion and added softly, "I wish we could've stepped in sooner."

Daphne stifled a sob. Would Bennett have survived if they'd stepped in sooner? "…it's not right…"

"Nothing in life or death, health or sickness, even love or hate will ever be right, Daphne. You should understand this by now, being in the service of the Great Dragon." The dark nymph's bitter words cut through the darkness like a knife. The pain in her eyes made Daphne want to look away, but Daphne couldn't take her eyes off the tortured soul before her. "The boy's gone. Let him go and move on before Valtor catches up to you."

"Melaena." The light nymph looked in astonishment at the dark nymph. "Do not speak like that."

"If I don't then no one will, Hesperia!" Melaena snapped and walked away from them, disappearing into the dark shadows of a towering oak. Daphne could only stare after her, her mind racing to register the shock and suddenness of the dark nymph's reprimand. The light nymph only sighed and helped Daphne to her feet. "Forgive her. Her life was once as terrible as yours, if not worse."

Daphne looked over the gloomy grounds and took in the carnage and destruction Valtor had left in his wake. Flames and smoke engulfed the grandiose building she'd run from. The gardens that had been so carefully tended all blazed with fire and Daphne could still hear the sounds of battle and pain from the guards and creatures that were still alive. She could hardly imagine anything worse. She'd been forced to flee her home and hide out in assorted safe houses. Her father was fighting a war the Ancestrals would inevitably win. Daphne's mother had been taken from her. An evil so powerful and great had risen up to hunt her down and kill her. Her first love had been slaughtered before her. Everything that was Daphne's life was being ruined and it could only get worse.

Daphne glanced down at her Winx outfit then at her bloodied hands. She watched flames come to life in her palms at her bidding and looked toward the smoke billowing out of the disaster zone that was now the mansion. Was the Dragon Fire truly worth all this? Did so much have to be given up to protect such a destructive force? Was her father right? She'd only ever witnessed the Dragon's power bring evil and ill will upon her family and friends.

"There's a purpose for everything Daphne."

Turning from the ravaged property before her, Daphne looked at Hesperia. Hesperia clasped her hands before her. "The Great Dragon isn't Fate, Daphne, just a contrivance of Fate. The Great Dragon did not bring such terrible things down upon your family. Some things must be for being's sake." She stepped forward and carefully placed her palms on top of Daphne's, putting out the dancing flames. "I know you feel only hate and anguish for your charge. And you're questioning everything you believe. All I can tell you is you can't give up. Do what has to be done. You don't have to believe to do."

"Even if what I have to do requires I sacrifice the survival of my charge?" Daphne spoke her question plainly. Her brown eyes met Hesperia's surprised silver eyes. "What if Fate demands the destruction of the Dragon itself?"

Hesperia took a breath and let it out. She reached out and touched Daphne's cheek lightly. "You'll do what has to be done, my sister." Hesperia turned from her and began walking away, but stopped and turned back to Daphne. "Some things lost have been found, Daphne." She gave gentle smile. "Your father has rescued your mother."


	10. Reunion

**~10~**

Daphne traced her fingers over the scarred wood of the table, the tips of her fingers feeling the insides of the deep scars from the claws of the creatures that had attacked the safe house. She sat with an eerie calm about her, a calm that worried the guards who'd come to protect her until her father arrived with reinforcements to take her away. She paid their stares and questions no heed as she sat, waiting.

Movement outside the open door of the ruined meeting room caught Daphne's eye. She pulled her focus away from the table and watched with self-restricted emotion as some of the servants hauled away Bennett's sheet shrouded body on a board. Sunlight flashed off of something beneath the white fabric and Daphne, recognizing the object as Bennett's sword, flinched and looked away. The emotions began to claw their way out of her again, but she fought them. 'He's gone, Daphne. Let him go.' Daphne thought to herself as she invested herself even more into caressing the gouges in the table.

But no matter how hard she tried to focus, the horror of what had happened with Valtor flashed through her mind relentlessly, haunting her. Daphne leaned back in her chair and forced her gaze to latch on a hole in the ceiling. Valtor had taken her sense of security and confidence and tore them to shreds, leaving her vulnerable and incapable. She would never forget those moments he taunted her, mocked her, hurt her… Daphne would never forget how Valtor had violently ended Bennett's life and then attempted to claim hers as well.

She wouldn't have survived Valtor's slaughter if the Nymphs of the Dragon hadn't intervened. He would've killed her with no hesitation in that single moment. That moment she'd stared at the sword in his hand so certain of her demise, it echoed through her thoughts and beat out all the things that should've mattered. From what she could tell she shouldn't have survived Valtor's wrath. According to Valtor the Nymphs shouldn't have been able to intervene. And yet they did. This especially confused Daphne.

What had happened after Valtor and the nymphs was essentially a blur. She had sat quietly next to the lifeless body of Bennett, waiting. The sun slowly rose, changing the terrible dark of night into bright day before they found her. The guards and servants who had survived the slaughter eventually stumbled upon her sitting there and brought her back to what was left of the beautiful house. A couple of them tried to talk to her, console her, check to see if she was alright. But Daphne remained silent, continuing her quiet vigil for the promises of the nymph.

"_Some things lost have been found, Daphne. Your father has rescued your mother."_

"Mother." Daphne whispered, breaking her silence for a single thought. She glanced out the shattered window, finally allowing her hope to be spoken in a prayer-like manner. "Please let her be all right."

Time passed. Then the devastating silence of the battlefield was broken by the sound of horses approaching. Daphne listened to the pounding of hooves against the stone walkways; the sound grew louder and louder, closer and closer. There were many horses, neighing and breathing, their varying gallops drumming against the path. Then they stopped. Moments passed and Daphne heard doors being opened and footsteps trudging through broken glass and rubble. Muffled voices spoke, words were exchanged between the guards and the newcomers. In her peripheral vision Daphne saw a figure appear and stand in the doorway, exuding an air of distress and relief.

"Daphne."

Déjà vu rang through Daphne's mind like a bell. Suddenly she was back in the room at the previous mansion, her father standing in the doorway; she was begging her father to let her help, to let her take on the Ancestrals. Then there was her father yelling at her, telling her no. Then he was taking her hand and leading her away, sending her to the very safe house that proved to not be safe. With a snap of reality Daphne was back, a tumult of feelings fighting for control within her. She looked up at her father, feeling grateful she was sitting instead of standing. Thoughts clouded her mind, all wanting to be expressed, but Daphne only spoke three words. "I'm involved now."

Then her father was there, holding her tight to him in a protective embrace, murmuring apology after apology. Daphne buried her face in her father's shoulder and sobbed, releasing the terrible angst and fear that had built up over the past weeks. He smelled of sweat, smoke, and death, all of which Daphne found to be repulsive and loathsome. Daphne tried her best to ignore them and clung to him anyway, desperate for her father's touch. She listened and held onto the low, comforting tones of his voice, which seemed heavy with emotions. "I'm sorry, Daph-Daph. I was such a fool. I know now I have to be with you to protect you. I will not leave you again, Daphne. I'm so sorry."

After a time, Daphne reluctantly pulled back from Oritel and looked up into his face. She saw pain and weariness, but something else was apparent in his brown eyes. Daphne saw hope in Oritel's eyes and felt her own feelings rise up from the wallowing ocean she'd been drowning in. "You did find her. Mother is alright." she whispered gently.

Oritel gave a small nod and pulled her into another hug. "I found her, Daph-Daph. I found your mother. Miriam is… fine."

Daphne bit her lip as she heard the joy in her father's voice falter for less than a second. She held back her own inquisitions, knowing he wouldn't reveal anything to her. Again her father insisted on hiding something from her. Something about her mother. Daphne's gaze rose up to the hole in the ceiling once more, a sense of determination rising up above her relief and anger. She would uncover what her father was hiding, eventually. They both understood now that he couldn't protect her from everything like he promised.

* * *

><p>As soon as the escort arrived at the summer home on Grace Shore, Daphne was out of the carriage and running for the mansion. Oritel followed her out of the carriage and called after her, but Daphne's mind was set. The two guards at the double-door entrance scrambled to open the doors for her, but Daphne abandoned her sense of what was proper and shoved the doors open herself. The servants working or walking in the entrance hall all stopped and stared at her dramatic entrance, but Daphne ignored them. She walked up to an astonished butler and abruptly asked, "Where is my mother?"<p>

The trained butler recovered from his shock and quickly regained his stiff posture and demeanor; he gave Daphne a formal bow with his answer. "Her royal highness, Queen Miriam is upstairs resting in her bedroom. She is not to be…"

Daphne didn't wait for the butler to finish. She bolted for the stairs, hiking up the skirts of her dress to prevent herself from tripping up. She shoved past a couple of maids holding tea and food trays, hearing the crash of porcelain and silver but not caring. Her eyes roved the walls, glancing at every closed door, watching for the single entrance she sought.

'What could possibly be wrong with my mother?' Daphne thought while she rushed. 'What would my father hide from me?'

Finally she stopped at a doorway, recognizing the room as the one her parents always used when they stayed at Grace Shore. She stepped forward and lay her hand on the doorknob, but she didn't turn it. A sudden thought held her fast, keeping her from entering the suite.

'What if Valtor had somehow mutilated my mother? Would he have been cruel enough to leave Mother without… in a tortured state?' Daphne looked at the intricate molding that decorated the door, fear gripping her. She could only stand there with her hand on the knob; Daphne couldn't will herself to enter the room and happen upon what could be left of her mother.

A hand covered hers on the doorknob and Daphne turned from the door to her father standing behind her. Oritel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her the smallest quirk of a smile. "Your mother has been worried about you. She needs to see you."

Daphne nodded and turned the knob. The door swung open and she and her father walked into the well-decorated suite. She felt her breath catch in her lungs as she anticipated what she'd find. They walked through the sitting area and entered the bedroom part. Daphne stared at the canopy bed and let out her breath when she didn't see her mother lying in it. The lighting of the room shifted with the movement of a shadow and Daphne searched for the source. A woman dressed in a pale green dress stood with her back to them, staring out the window at the expansive blue glass of the ocean.

"Mother." Daphne breathed.

The figure turned and Daphne felt relief overcome her. Miriam looked somewhat fatigued and thinner than she had weeks earlier, but she appeared to be intact. Her green eyes still held some of the spark, but Daphne could see her mother's fighting and pain had taken their toll. A smile played on Miriam's lips and she held her arms open to Daphne. Her tone was soft and warm as she spoke. "It's alright now Daphne. It should all be… fine."

There was that word again. Fine. But Daphne ignored it and walked into her mother's gentle embrace. She didn't cry as she had with her father, but instead allowed herself a tense smile and wrapped her arms tighter about her mother. "You're okay, Mother. I was so worried. It's been over three weeks since he'd taken you! Almost a month! I was scared he'd hurt you!"

"I was more worried about you, love. I couldn't stop thinking about how I'd left you alone…" Miriam whispered. Daphne felt something wet land on her shoulder and pulled back to find her mother crying. "I shouldn't have gone out to fight him myself…we should've fled! But pride and my fear he'd attack us as we left…" Miriam shook her head. "So I practically handed myself over to him. He and the horrid Ancestrals held me prisoner for weeks." Daphne reached over and grabbed her mother's hands tightly, comfortingly. "Valtor left me to find you and I was so worried he would find you and…" Miriam started.

"…he did find me, Mother." Daphne said gently, interrupting her mother. "But I fought him off."

The look in Miriam's eyes nearly broke Daphne's heart, but Daphne kept her calm demeanor. "It was only a matter of time, Mother. There was no way he wouldn't find me. His hatred and will to kill me were too strong. You and Father can only protect me so much from what's happening." Daphne stared hard into her mother's eyes, watching the tears overflow and stream down her face. "You tried. But I watched him kill Bennett and he almost killed me. There's no point in keeping everything from me now. I'm involved."

Miriam's gaze lifted from Daphne and met Oritel's. Daphne glanced between the two, trying to decipher the thoughts her parents were silently sharing. She saw Oritel's posture stiffen and his jaw clench, actions she recognized were characteristic of him when he had to give a hard command. Her mother's appearance was less tense; rather Miriam had an openly pleading look in her green eyes as gazed longingly at her husband. There was definitely something her mother wanted to tell her, but Oritel saw it as unfit for her to know.

Finally Oritel sighed and his brown eyes dulled, a sign that he'd given in. "I suppose she ought to know, if it comes to term… She'll know anyway."

"I'll know what?" Daphne pulled back from her mother and stared hard at her parents. Oritel had a look of indifference as he looked out the window. Miriam looked torn, as though she were still debating if something was good or bad. She let out her own soft sigh and sat down on the bed. "What do you want to tell me, finally?" Daphne asked, warily.

Miriam bit her bottom lip tentatively, then looked up at Daphne with a small smile. "I'm pregnant, Daphne."


	11. Coming to Terms

**~11~**

Lights shimmered above and below, the lights reflected on the polished floor competing with those hanging from the ceiling on chandeliers. Dancers spun round and round, gowns and formal attire of every color flashing; everyone seemed to be in motion with the beautiful music from the orchestra, even the servants as they bustled about tending to every royal need. Forced laughter and idle chatter rose up every so often from the gathered royalty… the civil game was just at its peak at this gala affair.

Daphne stood at the top of the marble staircase, her gaze drifting over the crowd with wariness. She was dressed in a long white gown trimmed with gold thread, attire fit for goddess naturally. However, Daphne didn't quite feel like a brave, confident, beautiful goddess. Something wasn't right and the feeling associated with that something was gnawing at her. She bit her lip in concentration as she searched for that particular something among the crowded dance floor.

Across the room Daphne could see her parents laughing and dancing. Miriam was elegant in a blue dress with a full skirt that swished about her as she turned at Oritel's bidding. Oritel himself was tall and proud in his royal attire, a red number with an over-the-shoulder cape. It was the smiles on their faces and the determined looks in their eyes that completed the picture, however. They certainly looked the part of a royal couple and commanded the dance floor with their grace.

They looked so happy, so unaware of the dangers the universe was currently facing. Daphne frowned, trying hard to remember exactly what dangers those were. But no matter how hard she tried to grasp the truth of the situation, the truth slipped that much farther away. Daphne reached out and grasped the balustrade of the marble staircase, finding herself with a sudden need for such an anchor as a bout of dizziness arose. "This doesn't seem right…" she muttered softly.

Arms wrapped around her and a voice whispered gently in her ear. "Does something in particular have to seem right for you to be happy at your own ball?"

"My ball…" Daphne whipped around and met the calm gray gaze of Bennett, her heart pounding in tune to her disbelief. "Bennett?" Daphne whispered.

"Daphne." Bennett smiled and reached out to cup her cheek. He looked so happy, alive… Daphne placed her hand upon his and felt the warmth; her disbelief and shock only grew with the evidence. "Shall we dance?" Bennett murmured softly. Before she could answer he took her hand and drew her to him, placing a steady hand at her waist to guide her to the music.

Daphne's heart slowed as she fell into his pace and allowed him to lead her. She cautiously leaned into him, forgetting completely that she was in search of something. She didn't care; there was Bennett in her arms, her parents were happy together across the room, and at that moment there wasn't a single threat to destroy her or the life she loved dearly. It was a perfect moment, a moment she'd only ever been able to experience in her dreams…

Of course dreams were capable of being shattered before true joy can be experienced.

The shattering of this dream came when an infant's screaming interrupted the music, echoing through the grand hall. Daphne felt Bennett lean heavily against her and something wet soaked into her gown. "No!" Daphne carefully lowered Bennett to the floor, taking his cold hand into her own. The front of her white dress was stained red, the gold thread glittering against the red in the dimming light. She looked up and saw the chandeliers shattering one by one, the glass raining down and tinkling on gray stone statues.

"No…" Daphne whispered. She ran down the staircase toward the other side of the room, weaving her way past the petrified dancers and servants. "Mommy! Daddy!" Daphne saw her father frozen, reaching toward her, a look of desperation in his dead eyes. His sword lay on the ground at his feet. Her mother was no where to be seen.

The infant's cry reverberated through the silent palace. Daphne turned on her heel and ran after the noise, dragging herself from the horrific scene. "I'm coming…" she called out half-heartedly.

Cackling shook the palace then. Daphne burst into a room she'd never seen before. It was set up as a classic nursery, everything colored in the purely innocent color white. Daphne's stained dress stood out against the white of the room and she felt impure. The only other color variation the room had to offer was the dark forms of three ghostly visages crowded around something at the other side of the room. The infant's screaming ceased, leaving only the cackling to fill the palace, which it did with gusto.

"No!" Daphne rushed at the figures and they vanished. She hurried to the cradle's side, shaking fingers grabbing the blankets…

* * *

><p>Daphne tore at the blankets, her eyes opening to the sound of screaming. Then she realized it was her own screaming that had awoken her. The door to her room burst open and warm reassuring arms wrapped around her, cradling her. "Daphne… shh. You're all right, love." Nimble fingers ran through her hair and the soft voice continued its comforting until Daphne's tension eased. Even then the embrace was continued, to which Daphne didn't protest. "It was just a dream, Daphne. They come and go…"<p>

'Come and go… hardly.' Daphne thought to herself as she stared into the darkness beyond the comforting figure. Her chest still heaved, as though she couldn't seem to get enough air. Same dream, same fatal dance, same evil… haunting her over and over for the last three months. It was the same destiny foretold: lonely existence for her, torture for her parents, silence for her unborn sibling. Daphne had been shown the dream so many times in the last three months she was beginning to believe that it was all inevitable.

Light flooded the bedroom when someone turned on the lamp on the bedside table. Oritel stood next to the bed, worry shining in his brown eyes. "Daphne, are you ill? Are you hurt?"

"It was just a dream, Oritel." Miriam said calmly.

Daphne pulled back from her mother and gazed at her. Miriam looked tired and her long red curls were slightly disheveled, but she gave Daphne a warm smile. Daphne glanced down and noticed she was still clinging to the blankets. "I'm sorry I woke you…" she murmured.

"It's fine." Miriam sighed. "I was up anyway… Let's just say dinner didn't settle well for me." Oritel mumbled something about horrid retching noises from the bathroom and Miriam cast him a glare. "Do you wish to talk about it? We can banish your father and you and I can sort it out."

"No." Daphne began meticulously rearranging her rumpled covers. "I'm sorry I woke you. I should be all right now."

Miriam and Oritel both frowned and glanced at one another. "If you're fine…" Miriam stood up and Daphne felt her guilt return as she watched her mother mindlessly place her hand on her abdomen. "…we're right down the hall. Good night." Miriam gently planted a kiss of Daphne's forehead and Oritel wrapped an arm around her; together they left from the room.

Daphne buried her face in her hands and bit back a sob. She didn't know what to think or how to react about anything. Everything was so confusing and overwhelming what with the threats and terrors about every aspect of her life. How was a young fifteen-year-old girl supposed to manage it all?

Of course all of her problems were rooted at the Ancestrals. They wanted to extinguish the Dragon Flame. They wanted to dominate the universe. They wanted to destroy all that was good. They sent out their servants to deal with the Company of Light and any other resistance. They wanted her family dead. They wanted Domino in ruins. The Ancestrals had a hand in all of Daphne's pains.

But it wasn't as if her parents were blameless in all of it either. They'd stifled her by requiring she never go out. They'd moved her from place to place insisting the constant moving would've kept her safe. They'd abandoned her to deal with their own personal vendettas. They hadn't even done anything for her birthday three months ago (a petty thought on her part considering they'd been at war and her mother had been kidnapped, but she still felt frustrated; all they'd done was make a promise to do something she doubted they'd keep and move on). And now her mother was pregnant…

Daphne climbed out of her bed and stood at the window with her arms crossed. "The child doesn't deserve to be brought into such a world of pain and terror." Daphne murmured as she gazed at the overcast, starless skies. "Why would they finally have good fortune at such an inappropriate time?"

Daphne knew her parents had been trying to have more children for years after she'd been born. She understood that her father practically dreamed of having a son, a male successor to the throne of Domino. With a son there would be no questioning of the heir's competence to rule, no complications and inquiries, no arguments period. But Fate had a despicable sense of humor giving her family what they'd always wanted now of all times.

"Bennett…" Daphne bit her lip and clutched her hand over her heart. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'll never be strong enough to protect my sibling."

"You will be, but not in this form."

Turning from the window, Daphne found herself face-to-face with Hesperia. She didn't glow with quite as much vibrancy as she'd seen her with when they'd been fighting off Valtor. She was still breathtakingly beautiful nonetheless. Hesperia had a smile, but the smile was sad and stirred up sorrowful feelings within Daphne. "You will be strong enough. Daphne, the fate of all Domino lies on your shoulders."

Horror filled Daphne and she gasped. "Me? But I'm just one girl… a broken-hearted, faithless girl. I can't…."

Hesperia cut Daphne off by placing a cool index finger over her lips. "One girl can make all the difference. A girl has made the difference before you. A girl will make the difference after you. You have to have faith Daphne. And your broken heart will mend. It hasn't been easy for you at all and everyone understands that."

"What do you mean not in this form? Are you talking about my Winx?" Daphne struggled to read Hesperia's expression. " And you don't seem to understand my unease at all, speaking your cryptic pieces, acting as though you're my friend. What aren't you telling me?"

"Your spirit wallows in the misfortunes of your life. You need to set it free from the chains of this life and embrace the grander design of things. Your purpose will come into play in due time. Fate is… not as cruel as you believe."

"But…" Daphne held her head in her hands, her eyes closed tightly. Her head was aching from all the riddles and the constant figuring and the lack of answers. "Why can't you just give it to me straight? Is my family doomed? Is my realm going to be destroyed? Are those nightmares I've struggled with going to be true? You keep telling me to have faith, but obviously there has been nothing in my life the past few months upon which my faith can be bolstered! Not a single miracle or hope! My family's suffering, my realm is under attack, Bennett is dead…nothing!" Daphne stumbled backward onto her bed and covered her face with her slender, trembling hands. She did her best to suppress her sobs.

A cool hand settled on her shoulder and pulled her into an condoling embrace. Hesperia said nothing until Daphne's sobbing had quieted. " There's your sibling on the way. That child will be a miracle and a hope for all of Domino. But…" Hesperia pulled back from Daphne and took her by the shoulders. "…that child will need you. The child cannot depend on you now in your weakened, broken-hearted, faithless state."

"Why do you keep coming to me?" Daphne whispered.

"Because both the Great Dragon and Fate have plans for you and your family. But you're the key role in bringing about the best possible outcome of all events." Hesperia took Daphne's hands into her own. "It's overwhelming, but it's all for the best interest of everyone: the universe, Magix, your realm, your parents, your sibling…" Hesperia's sad smile returned. "…even you."

Hesperia's pause before that last remark made Daphne uneasy. Daphne gently wiped her tears of desperation away and sighed. "I…I will be strong. That child needs me and I vow to protect her. Both in this life…" Daphne shuddered, "…and the next." She looked up at the tenuous nymph for reassurance, perhaps even approval, only to find the nymph had vanished and she was alone once again in her dark, empty bedroom.


	12. Resolute Vows

**~12~**

Daphne forged on ahead after her encounter with the seraphic light nymph. Her resolve to stand strong for her unborn sibling was still shaky, despite her vow. She still struggled with her fear of Valtor and quietly nursed the wounds he'd inflicted upon her heart and soul. Every day was a battle with her inhibitions as she tried to fall back into the princess routine. Some days were easier than the others and she was quite successful in trying not to remember what Valtor had done. But some days the painful memories proved to be too much and Daphne found herself crying or not wanting to be alone.

Her mother was so much better than her when it came to moving on. Miriam became noticeably happier once she'd moved from the third month of pregnancy into the fourth month, since her chances of miscarriage decreased. Domino finally took notice of the queen's changing figure and was ecstatic about the coming sovereign. The servants of the palace talked often about setting up the nursery and hiring nursemaids. Miriam's own personal handmaids chatted amiably with her about names and experiences. Oritel's guards and captains would congratulate him and joke about finally getting the son he wanted. It had seemed everybody at Palace Domino was as excited as Miriam about the unborn child.

Except for Oritel, however. Whenever the subject was brought up, he acted indifferent and said nothing until the subject was changed. His reactions confused Daphne, but she attributed them to his disquiet about being confined to Domino. Daphne knew how much Oritel struggled with the fact he wasn't on the front lines fighting alongside his men. Many days her father would lock himself up in his office and he wouldn't emerge until late at night. Whenever messengers arrived with news from the war front, his agitation would peak making him near unbearable to be around. The whole situation was hard on him. And it only got worse.

Two months after the nymph had spoken to Daphne, the war came to a standstill. The forces that had been fighting against Domino and its allies suddenly stopped attacking and pulled back quietly. No one knew what to make of this sudden withdrawal. Many just assumed it was the end of the war completely and went about celebrating and moving past the ordeal. But Daphne soon discovered that several key individuals who'd been battling the enemy in the conflict thought otherwise.

Daphne had been searching the palace for Miriam when she heard urgent voices sounding from behind the door to her father's private meeting room. A meeting of some sort was obviously in session with several different individuals taking part. She couldn't personally identify all of the voices, but she was certain she'd heard the strained tone of her father. One of the voices sounded like Miriam's, so Daphne fell to intrigue. She leaned in close to the gleaming wooden door and began listening to the tense conversation being held within.

"Nothing! There seems to be no sign of the enemy. I personally scanned the universe and I couldn't pick up any trace!" a man stated. "I'm not too sure what to make of this."

"You don't suppose they've finally just given up?" another man inquired in a much gruffer tone. "Maybe they realized there's no possible way they could win!"

"Most certainly not, Erendor… perhaps our forces finally made some headway and those witches had to pull back to regain their strength." The voice gave Daphne the image of a sagely individual and could definitely be identified as a woman's. She was obviously trying to see the more optimistic side of things.

A haughtier sounding woman answered the sage voice, defensively, "Witches don't give up unless all of their possible tricks have been put into play! Come off it! Those witches are much too strong to be pulling back after they've accomplished so little. It would take certain destruction to ensure those witches won't come back again! I'm sure there are still a number of spells and attacks…"

"Oh please!" interrupted the first voice. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh at the haughty voice's reply. "Witches always sneak away from battles with their tails between their legs when things aren't in their favor! They can hardly be relied upon!"

"I'd watch what you say Saladin. I'm here as a favor to Faragonda, but my patience for your attitude is beginning to wear thin…" growled the haughty individual.

"Right. You've shown total patience out there on the battlefront. Who's the one who snuck over to enemy lines and cast curses and spells that didn't do much more than anger the enemy? They charged our troops with the fury of a thousand killer-bees after their hive has been destroyed! We lost many men in that attack! What kind of foolish battle strategies do you witches rely on, Griffin?" Saladin sneered.

Griffin growled angrily. "I gave you a fair warning Saladin. Cut the witch intolerance! You should be grateful for my help considering I saved your sorry life when you were about to become lunch for one of their mountain trolls! I pray that's not how you've been teaching your students at Red Fountain! They wouldn't stand a chance in battle…"

"I also teach how to deal with outspoken, malicious witches if you'd like me to show you!" Saladin threatened.

"Oh we'll see…" Griffin started when a loud thud resounded, cutting off the heated argument. Someone had pounded their fists on the table. Silence followed the sudden bang. Frowning, Daphne soundlessly cracked the door open and peered in.

A larger man stood with his fists still planted on the flat table, glaring at two individuals across from him. Daphne assumed they were Saladin and Griffin. Saladin was an older man with graying, navy hair and dark eyes and he appeared to be shocked by the man's sudden action. Griffin, a tall woman with a hardened expression and dark violet hair pulled back, just glared at the larger man. The man himself towered over the table. He had dark brown hair and an intense gaze that had most definitely seen a larger share of battles. He roared with a threatening, gravelly tone and Daphne felt intimidated. "ENOUGH! It's bad enough that we're fighting the damnedest evil the universe ever did see, but now we have revolt among our leaders? Either you two straighten out or I'll personally straighten you out!"

The threat hung in the air for several moments before the irritated man turned to Oritel, who'd been sitting quietly at the head of the table throughout the ordeal. "We need to be prepared for whatever these witches have to dish out. We don't have the slightest idea why those witches pulled back, but I've learned to be prepared for the worst when they're involved. Now, I hope you've got a plan, Oritel. One to stop those witches if they do indeed return. Permanently." The man's last word cut through the air.

Oritel was sitting quietly at the head of the table, not seeming all too eager to answer the large man. Daphne could see him mentally struggling to with an answer as his brown eyes flashed in the dull lighting of the room. A suspicious Miriam sat at his right and she had her eyes locked on him, as though she was trying to read him. The queen of Domino looked out of place in this meeting surrounded by the armor-clad war council members; however one look in her eyes made her seem like the most qualified person in the universe to be there. "You're going to go. Aren't you?" Miriam's voice was filled with accusation as she addressed Oritel.

He sighed in a resigned manner. "Miriam. You need to understand that this may be the only way." Oritel reached over the table to grasp her hand, but Miriam snatched it away and stood up. "I know it's not what you want to hear…"

"What I want to hear? Oritel, I'm thinking about our children. Our unborn child. Daphne! You do understand you promised Daphne you wouldn't leave her again, right?" Miriam's wide eyes shined. "The man I married was never one to go back on his word."

"How are our children going to grow up in a world run by the Ancestrals Miriam? They won't. The Ancestrals will torture them, then kill them." Oritel said bitterly. "What's going on now is a bit bigger than Daphne or the… child."

Miriam's eyes narrowed. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always struggle with the subject of our baby. You won't ever talk about him. You refuse to acknowledge his existence. If there's anyone in the universe who should be anticipating the child's arrival, it's you!" She placed a protective hand on her swelling abdomen and glared at Oritel accusingly. "Why…"

"Because that child is just going to die, Miriam! There no point in getting attached to someone whose life will be so fleeting!" A mixed look of sadness, fear, and anger crossed his face as he answered Miriam. "That child has chosen the worst possible time in the universe to finally live! We're at war and you're the only one with power strong enough to challenge those damned witches. You can't fight… with… with it!" Oritel snapped. He rose from his chair and turned away from Miriam, clenched fists shaking at his sides. "And the child will die. You know it was foretold…"

The rest of the group sat in uncomfortable silence, taking in the scene that was unfolding before them. A couple of them had looks of sympathy, while others had grim looks. Daphne herself felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks and she held back a sob. She finally understood her father's reaction to the pregnancy. Was her sibling's death inevitable? What use would her tentative vow do for a child who was supposed to die? Why would the nymphs push her so hard to futilely protect that child? Daphne hung her head in shame, eyes locked on the floor.

"No."

Daphne's head snapped up and she saw Miriam walk around the table and face Oritel. Miriam grabbed his hands and put them on her abdomen, her green eyes looking up into Oritel's startled face. Oritel's eyes widened. "Do you feel this child?" Miriam asked sharply, "He's moving, his heart is beating, he is responding to the sound of my voice…" her green eyes softened, "…and yours. And Daphne's. Oritel, this child is very much alive. And I won't let those damned witches touch my baby. _Our_ baby will live, prophecy or no prophecy."

The conviction in Miriam's voice made Daphne suppress a grin. She quietly wiped at her hot tears and looked at her mother with pride. Even a couple of the meeting members had looks of relief and reassurance. The sagely sounding woman allowed herself a small smile and glanced toward the door. Daphne almost gasped as the woman's eyes met hers with a knowing look. Then the woman looked away, her smile even wider.

Oritel wrapped his arms around Miriam, guilt visible in his features. " I'm so sorry." he whispered. Miriam pulled back from him and took his face into her hands, a forgiving look evident on her face. Oritel lifted his hand and placed it upon Miriam's. "I need to go." he murmured, his look of contrition only becoming more obvious. Miriam's face fell and her hands dropped to her sides as she stared abjectly at her husband. "It's all I can do for our children at this point, Miriam." Oritel pleaded. "Please understand…" He reached for her, but Miriam pulled back from him.

Daphne took a deep breath and opened the door. Every head in the room turned her direction and a couple of members stood up to protest her disruptive presence. Saladin and Griffin moved to shoo her out, and the large man raised a bushy eyebrow at her. But Daphne ignored them and looked directly at her parents as she strode over to them. She stopped when she was standing right before them, looking up at Oritel's handsome face. "Go Daddy." she said quietly.

Almost every person in the room looked shocked. The only one who didn't seem at all surprised by Daphne was the sagely woman, who was then nodding solemnly at Daphne, as if to encourage her. Oritel and Miriam stared at her, unsure of what to say to her. Finally Oritel found words, "You want me to go." he said carefully, but the shock was still evident in his voice.

Daphne shook her head. "I don't want you to go. But it is what you have to do." She consciously smoothed out her dress, focusing on her hands moving over the fabric as a sudden nervousness arose within her. "We all have things we have to do. At this point the one thing we need to do is protect Domino and my sibling. To do this we need to stop the evil threatening us." She looked up at her parents again, honey brown eyes showing an inspired determination. "So go. I'll protect Mother and the baby. Mother is right. But so are you."

Silence followed. Then Oritel hugged Daphne fiercely and Daphne clung to her father. Miriam stood by quietly, blinking rapidly to stop her tears. Finally Oritel pulled back from Daphne, large hands still resting on her slender shoulders. "The Ancestral witches will be stopped. Our baby will live. I vow this on the Great Dragon."

The members of the meeting all stood and began talking amongst one another again, plotting how best to deal with the Ancestrals absence. The sagely woman gave another nod to Daphne and turned to deal with an arguing Saladin and Griffin. Oritel walked over to the group and began discussing something with Erendor and the large man, both of whom listened intently.

Daphne felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looked at her mother. Miriam was gazing at the intense discussions being held across the room, one hand resting on her abdomen. She turned her gaze to Daphne and smiled, "That's my girl."


	13. The Book and The Weapon

**~13~**

After she escaped the tense, stuffy atmosphere of the meeting room, Daphne found herself taking up her own mission. "I need to know if what my father said was true." Daphne murmured as she tacitly hurried down the palace hallways. "Will my sibling just die? Will my vow be in vain?" As she anxiously strode, she caught sight of the library doors being thrown open by a young, tow-headed boy. "And where better to find answers than the library." she mused. She waited and watched as the boy wandered off in the general direction of the kitchens before she made her way to the open double doors.

Daphne paused outside the library and peered in carefully to see who else was hiding in the library. She only caught sight of a single person, to her relief. Lord Bartleby, Oritel's scribe, was scribbling away on the yellowed pages of a book. He yawned as he picked up the worn, leather-bound book, and wearily headed down one of the lengthy aisles. "Let's find those prophecies." Daphne muttered to no one in particular and she quietly slipped through the door.

The Domino libraries held one of the most extensive book collections in all the magical universe. Many scholars came to the palace to consult the numerous volumes of knowledge that the royalty of Domino had collected for centuries. Usually only books of interest and notoriety were gathered for the collection, but there were many classic novels that were added. Daphne often read in this section as she preferred fiction to non-fiction. But that night she wasn't looking for fiction; rather Daphne was in search of answers.

With natural covertness, Daphne trailed after Bartleby down the long aisle. Lord Bartleby was often in the library, but he didn't work with just any of the books. Bartelby's purpose was to handle the rare magical texts King Oritel had hidden in the restricted archives. These recherché tomes typically held instructions for potent spells and potions or were magic items in their own right. Such wieldy magics had to be protected and cared for by only the most qualified of personnel. Only three people in the magical universe knew how to access the restricted archives. King Oritel and Lord Bartleby were the two Daphne knew for sure; however, the third individual remained unknown.

The archives did not only hold the most powerful magics in the universe; over the centuries the royalty of Domino had accumulated numerous scrolls and books of prophecy, many of which were held to be as significant as the powerful magics they were stored with. Daphne figured the prophecy her father had mentioned would most likely be stored in the restricted archives. Hence why she decided to stalk Bartleby for entry.

Bartleby approached a set of locked doors and stopped before them. Daphne ducked behind a set of shelves, still keeping her target in sights. She half-expected him to pull out some key and unlock the doors when Bartleby sidestepped the doors altogether and began scanning the books on the shelf next to it. "Bother." Daphne muttered. "Will he go in or not?" She bit her tongue and stepped further behind the shelving when Bartleby turned around and scanned the area suspiciously.

"Is someone there?" Bartleby called out. "Jonathan? Are you skulking in the shadows again, boy?" He clutched the book tighter in his grasp and made his way back up the aisle, getting closer and closer to Daphne's hiding spot. Daphne's heart pounded and her breath caught in her throat as her mind sorted through the possible consequences she'd face for trying to break into the restricted section. "I've had quite enough of your foolish pranks and traps! One more and I'm dropping you as an apprentice!"

"Easy, Bartleby." A gruff voice eventually answered, causing both Bartleby and Daphne to start. " It's only me and Oritel." From further down the aisle appeared the large, hulking figure of the man who'd settled the quarrel during the earlier meeting. Next to him stood her father, who looked physically worn, but his eyes hinted he was ready to leave once more for battle. "We need to have access to the archives."

"Of course King Oritel, Lord Hagen…" Bartleby's hand reached up and hovered past several volumes on the shelf. "Just let me find… ha!" Bartleby snatched a plain looking book off the shelf. He opened it and tilted it. Daphne watched as something shiny slid across the white page into his hand. "There we are."

"I see you've been working on the Book of Fate." Oritel said quietly as Bartleby replaced the book and moved to unlock the door to the restricted archives. His eyes were locked on the book Bartleby held, the very one Daphne had come in to find the old scribe scribbling in. Daphne frowned and narrowed her eyes to get a better look Bartleby's book. "How far has the book allowed you to see?" Oritel asked. He seemed and sounded weary, but Daphne could've swore she heard the slightest hopeful lilt in it. "Anything about the war with the Ancestrals? Anything about my son?"

Daphne stared in wonder at the leather bound tome Bartleby held in his hands. She'd heard of the Book of Fate. It was yet another one of the fantastical legends of Palace Domino her father had shared with her. The book was said to hold the past and destiny of every royal family member of Domino, even before they've been conceived and well after they've died. How the book kept all that information was beyond Daphne. She asked her father time-and-time again how the book worked, but he only laughed and said the tome was a legend and he couldn't answer that. As Daphne considered what she knew about the book, an idea occurred to her. Could the book hold the answers she sought? Would the prophecies about her sibling be in it? Could her sibling's destiny be hidden among the book's weathered pages?

Bartleby was quiet for a few seconds after Oritel's inquiries; his brow furrowed as he adjusted his monocle. It was obvious he was pondering how to answer Oritel, possibly whether he ought to answer Oritel at all. Eventually his shoulders slumped as he sighed, "I apologize, your Majesty. Fate has not allowed me to see that far ahead. There is basically nothing about the fight with the Ancestrals, just what has already been done. As for your child…" Bartleby gave the king a sympathetic look,"…he's not even noted in your family tree. As far as Fate is concerned, Daphne will be all you'll have."

"What?" Oritel spoke as Daphne's mind thought. Daphne fought back her sudden panic and kept her gaze riveted on the three individuals before her. Her father too shared her sudden dismay. "How can Fate not have even referenced to my coming child? The child exists! Miriam bears it within her now!"

"I-I-I'm none too sure, sire…" Bartleby stuttered, thrown aback by Oritel's sudden outburst. "I swear when I followed your lineage the book only showed that you and Miriam together begat Daphne and Daphne only. It's a bit unusual of course… in all other cases the child shows up in the genealogy before they're born. But this is the first I've ever seen the book work this way." Bartleby nervously eyed Oritel. "Unless… the child doesn't make it."

Oritel held his head in his hands. Daphne heart was breaking at the sight as well as by what she'd just heard. Her promise was in vain. Her sibling wouldn't be carried to term. The hope Hesperia had given her was a lie. "I can't leave Miriam then. If she loses this child alone… it…it could kill her. Then we'll have no hope left but Daphne, and I can't bear the thought of my own daughter facing down one of the greatest foes the universe ever did see." Oritel dropped his hands and bowed his head. "The Ancestrals have won…"

"What isn't written in the Book of Fate isn't necessarily not a part of Fate's plan, Oritel." Bartleby advised. "Perhaps Fate believes that there are things you are better off not knowing: things that will come to pass, but if they are revealed too early they could divert the course Fate wants. Don't abandon hope, sire. I haven't tried looking through Miriam's chapter yet. Perhaps there are answers there? Or maybe the child's chapter has begun to write itself as we speak? Who knows what Fate's intentions are?"

With a sigh, Oritel nodded. But Daphne could see her father still clung to disheartening thoughts. "Let's hope so. I don't know how much more Miriam and Daphne can take of this bad news. There hasn't been any good news since this infernal war began."

"With the exception of what we've come for." Hagen stated, breaking into the distressing conversation on Fate and it's intentions. "I hate to seem tactless when it comes your grievances, but we really must stay focused Oritel. We might have a chance of winning this war yet. And without having to put either Miriam or Daphne, or your unborn child for that matter, in danger."

"If you succeed." Oritel pointed out, his voice taking on a bitter, almost mocking tone. "The whole idea sounds ludicrous to me. A weapon that can negate the magic of the Ancestral Witches? I've never heard of such a thing. "

"Do you not have any faith in my capabilities as a sword smith?" Hagen asked. His eyes were shining with a kind of excitement as he spoke. "If the rumors that the Hephaeth books are stored in the Domino Archives are indeed true, I'm most certain I can create the weapon we need. You're one of the greatest swordsmen I've ever met Oritel. With you wielding that weapon on the battlefront, there'll be no need for Miriam or Daphne to risk anything."

"I still say the idea is fanatical." Oritel muttered. Then he gave a sigh of acquiescence. "But I suppose fanatical is all we've got left to work with. I'm at my wit's end with this war." He turned to Bartleby and nodded. "Give us entry to the restricted archives."

Bartleby set the book he was holding down on a nearby table and commenced unlocking the door in the archive. "I'm afraid the Roc is residing in a region of cooler weather, your Majesty. When I entered the portal I found the sudden drop in temperature to be quite an unpleasant surprise." He opened the door and motioned the two in. "We'll need to hurry. If the Roc is in the region I believe it's in now we'll need to move quickly before temperatures drop to below freezing. Unless you'd like to complete the Ancestral's mission for them?" Oritel and Hagen briskly jaunted through the opening and Bartleby followed, closing the door securely shut behind him.

After they were gone, Daphne came out of hiding. She carefully approached the door, her mind swarming with thoughts. "A weapon?" Daphne frowned. "Could they really make a weapon with that kind of power?" She nervously glanced back at the door. "Is it right to make a weapon with that kind of power?" Daphne shook her head. "Focus Daphne. You're here for answers…" she stared again at the door. "I just need a plan."

After a few minutes of pondering, Daphne decided to give up on her mission to find the truth. There was no way she could get into the restricted archives since it seemed to involve being able to portal oneself to some enigmatic rock. Even if she did, her father was there. She turned to leave the library when she caught sight of the book Bartleby had hurriedly placed on the table. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized it.

"The Book of Fate." Daphne murmured, her sense of wonder from earlier returning. Slowly she approached the book, hungrily taking in the worn leather cover with very little adornment. "This is the Book of Fate? It's not quite as impressive as I initially thought…" She gently set her hand on the book and quickly pulled back, half expecting some kind of alarm to go off. "Not quite what I expected for a book of legend." Daphne muttered. She heard footsteps from beyond the door to the restricted archives. "They're coming back… that was fast…" Daphne glanced down at the book on the table and in a split second made her decision. She snatched up the old tome and sprinted from the library, leaving only the fading noise of her footsteps in her wake.


End file.
